Teela's Journey
by Teela's Snakestaff
Summary: Teela is critically injured in a fight. On the road to recovery she discovers things about herself and her Prince that she never knew. My first Fanfic attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello. This is my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction. I hope it is ok.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own He-Man or any of these characters. I just like to play with them.

* * *

_I don't even know him anymore_, thought Teela, as she watched Prince Adam flirt with the courtiers across the room. She struggled to keep her face expressionless as the ladies laughed at one of Adam's jokes. With a mental sigh, Teela turned back to the conversation between Orko and Statos.

"Teela, didn't you think that story was funny?" Orko asked.

"I'm sorry, Orko. I was thinking about some things I need to do tomorrow."

"That's okay," the little magician replied, "I can tell it again. The other day…."

"No!" Teela said quickly "I really should go prepare some things for tomorrow. Another time okay, Orko?"

"Sure, Teela. What's the matter with her?" Orko said to Stratos as they watched Teela hurriedly leave the room. Stratos shrugged.

In the hallway Teela began to walk to her room. After a few steps she suddenly changed direction and went out to the courtyard. _The fresh air will do me good_, she thought. It wasn't just seeing Adam flirt with the ladies that bothered her, although that did raise some emotions she wasn't ready to analyze too closely. It was they way he acted sometimes. He was always easy-going and jovial, but there were times that it seemed forced. As though he had to put on a show or something. Like he had something…_something to hide_. Teela stopped walking as that thought occurred to her and sat down hard on the stone bench near the water fountain. _But what would Adam possibly need to hide?_ she wondered, _And why wouldn't he tell me?_

"Here you are!" Teela jerked around.

"Adam, you startled me!"

"That would be a first! Catching the Captain of the Guard unawares? You may need more training than I do!" Adam laughed as he sat down beside Teela. "So what are you doing out here?"

Teela looked up at the stars before answering. "I was just thinking about some things. Adam, we're friends, right?"

Adam was surprised by her question. "I've always thought so," he replied. He watched her face as she gazed at the stars. She frowned slightly.

"And if…if there was something you needed to tell me, you'd do so, right?" She continued to avoid his gaze. Adam took her hand and held it until she finally looked at him.

"Teela, I promise you, if it is within my power to tell you, I always tell you everything."

Teela looked deep into Adam's clear blue eyes. She could see that he was telling her the truth. It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted, but it was reassuring nonetheless. She supposed there were some things that he would have to keep secret from her, things related to state business and such. She released a puff a breath she wasn't even aware of holding. She patted his hand. "I know that. Thank you, Adam." She got up from her seat and turned to go into the palace. "Good night, Adam. I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Good night, Teela." Adam watched her walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Teela entered the practice room the next morning and looked around. _Late again, I see_. She could feel her frustration and anger starting to rise, but quickly pushed it down again. Instead, she began to prepare the room for their sparring session. Just then, Orko came flying in.

"Teela, Teela!"

"What is it, Orko?"

"Adam asked me to give you a message."

"And the message is…?" Teela asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know it is here somewhere" Orko muttered as a third hand began extracting different items from his hat. Broken wands, glowing rocks and extra gloves began cluttering the floor as Orko fished around for the message. "Ah! Here it is!" With a flourish he handed the parchment to Teela.

_Teela,_

_I am afraid practice has been cancelled this morning. Father says he wants me to go on a diplomatic mission to Drisdos City. He says you are to come with me. Better pack a bag, I understand this mission is supposed to last for a couple of days. We're supposed to leave as soon as we can after breakfast. Your father is coming too. Meet you in the hanger._

_Adam_

"A mission, huh? Well, I guess I'd better go get ready." For reasons she refused to identify, Teela was glad that Adam had not blown off their training session again. "And Orko?"

"Yes, Teela?"

"Clean up this mess, would you?" Teela left the room.

In her room, Teela quickly packed an overnight bag with extra clothes and then hurried out to the hanger to meet the rest of the party. She stopped by the kitchens to grab a snack for the ride. In the hanger she found Prince Adam and her father, Duncan, the palace Man-at-Arms, talking as they loaded the Attack Track they would be taking for the journey. Adam saw her first.

"Hey, Teela. Ready to go?"

Duncan turned to welcome his daughter and take her bag. "Good morning, Teela."

"Morning, Father, Adam. I'm ready to go. What's the big mission anyway?"

Duncan answered, "The Hover-Melter is finally ready. We're going to Drisdos City to install it and show them how it works. They will be able to start mining the hills surrounding the city and increase their production output for the kingdom. They've had such limited resources for so long that there are several untapped mineral veins in those hills."

"And I am going to 'strengthen our alliance'" Adam said with a grimace. Duncan shot the prince a disapproving frown. Adam shrugged and turned away. Teela looked at Adam in surprise. He rarely complained about his duties as prince when on missions. Adam noticed her expression. Looking back and forth between father and daughter he said defensively, "Well, you wouldn't be thrilled to go either if you had to entertain Lord Bathos' daughter. Who, as my father was quick to point out to me this morning, is of marrying age." He climbed into the Attack Track and began powering the vehicle up.

As Duncan and Teela climbed into their seats, Teela vividly remembered King Randor's announcement at Adam's 21st birthday party a few months ago. Adora was home for a short visit from Etheria at that time and was able to celebrate her birthday with her family for the first time. After Adam and Adora blew out their candles, King Randor announced that Adam would have one year to find a wife and the future Queen of Eternia. A moment of stunned silence followed this announcement before the room erupted in chaotic exclamations. Adam had been so furious he left the room without opening his presents. Adora went after him. The Queen and Man-at-Arms were protesting to the King while several of the Masters ribbed her about what her duties as the Prince's bodyguard would entail once he found his Princess and began having heirs. Teela had merely stood there until the enormity of the King's announcement finally penetrated her benumbed mind. Then she'd fled the room. She'd always known that Adam would have to marry and produce heirs someday. She'd just never let that thought interfere in her day-to-day relationship with Adam. She didn't know why the thought should bother her now. Adam was just the loveable, goofy prince; a little boy who would probably never truly grow up. And she was his best friend, playmate and confidant since they had been small children. Even when she had been appointed to the post of Captain of the Royal Guard and given the assignment of being Adam's personal bodyguard their relationship hadn't changed that much. _No_, she thought with a frown, _that's not entirely true. We did begin to drift apart after my appointment on my 18__th__ birthday and even more so when Adam turned 18 a month after me. Still, we remained closer friends than most people thought possible, given our ranks and status._ She'd found Adam later sitting alone under his favorite tree. Adam was still furious, though his talk with Adora did seem to have helped him calm done some. She and Adam discussed what the King's latest scheme to make Adam accept more responsibility meant for their friendship and made the agreement that not even this would interfere.

Since that day, Teela began watching Adam closer. She'd noticed how Adam's mood and manner did not always seem to be as cavalier as it appeared on the surface. There were times, when he thought he was alone and unobserved, that he seemed to be downright morose. It worried her to see the laughing prince so downhearted. She'd talked to her father about her concerns for Adam. He'd said he would talk with Adam. Instead of getting better, though, it just became harder for her to catch Adam in an unguarded moment. Now, it was as if he always put on an act, even for her. Teela shook her head and brought her thoughts back to the present.

"So, why am I going on this mission?" she asked Adam as he piloted the vehicle towards their destination. The prince looked back at her sheepishly.

"Well…" he hedged, "I…um…I asked Father if you could come. I…uh…I felt bad about cancelling our practice session this morning."

"Liar!" she cried. "You can't fool me! You just wanted me along as an excuse to avoid Lord Bathos' daughter as much as possible!"

Duncan chuckled. "Must be pretty bad, Adam, if you're going to use combat training as an excuse."

Adam shrugged and grinned. "Well, Father did agree that I could always use more combat practice." Everyone laughed. Adam suddenly tensed and began scanning the area visible through the viewport. _How odd_, Teela thought, _Adam's never been one to be aware of his surroundings before_.

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"You recognize this area of the Evergreen Forest, don't you, Duncan?" Adam asked his co-pilot.

"Yes." Duncan was also scanning the area carefully as the Track made its way through the forest.

"What? What's going on?" Teela hated feeling out of the loop. She, too, started keeping watch, although for what she had no idea.

"This is the same area where Beastman and his Shadow Beasts ambushed us. They kidnapped my father before He-Man could arrive."

"But that was over two years ago," Teela said, "You don't think they'd try something like that again, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. You know Skeletor's henchmen aren't too bright." The rest of the trip passed in relative silence as the passengers remained vigilant for any hint of Skeletor's men.

* * *

The party arrived in Drisdos City in the late afternoon. Lord Bathos greeted his guests with all of the pomp and circumstance his little domain could muster. It had been several years since the last time Teela had been in Drisdos City and she could see that time had not been kind. Several of the buildings looked run down, some boarded up as they were unfit for human habitation. Vegetation covered the cobbled street and crept out of the windows of the condemned buildings. The small crowd that gathered to welcome the party looked worn and haggard, their best clothes faded and patched. Still, their faces showed joy at their prince's arrival and excitement coursed through the crowd as he revealed the purpose of their visit. Several of the women glanced at her repeatedly.

As Teela continued to scan the crowd and surrounding area for any hint of danger, she was glad that she came on this trip. It was always nice to bring help to the people of Eternia. She sometimes forgot in the safety of the palace just how much the people struggled. Suddenly a young woman appeared. _She doesn't appear to be suffering too much_, thought Teela. The woman was…stunning, there was just no other way to describe her. Her garnet satin gown fit her form perfectly and was just a shade short of being indecent. The color complimented her pale skin and long, shiny, raven black hair beautifully. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair. She hurried over to Lord Bathos.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Father," she said breathlessly, "There were some problems with the arrangements that I needed to correct before the guests arrived. Oops." She blushed prettily when she saw Prince Adam and Man-at-Arms.

Lord Bathos frowned slightly at his daughter, then turned to introduce her. "Prince Adam, Man-at-Arms, may I present my daughter Lady Amela." Se curtsied to the prince.

"Pleased to meet you" Adam smiled, taking her hand to help her rise. "I hope our visit has not caused you any problems."

"Oh, no!" Amela hastened to reply, "I only wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for your arrival." She looked between Adam and Man-at-Arms. Then she spotted Teela. "Oh dear, I wasn't aware there would be a third member to your party. I'll go prepare another room right away."

Adam stopped her. "Please don't trouble yourself. Duncan and I can share one room and Teela can take the second. Then there will not be any need for additional fuss." He continued talking with Lord Bathos as he took Amela's arm to lead her into the manor. Duncan and Teela followed behind the trio.

Teela leaned over to whisper to her father, "For being so reluctant to come, Adam certainly knows how to turn on the charm."

Duncan grinned and whispered back, "Well, we certainly wouldn't want the Prince to disappoint his father, now would we?"

Teela smirked, "No, we certainly wouldn't want that."

Inside, the group parted company with plans to meet again later for dinner. Adam, Duncan and Teela settled into their rooms. Teela inspected her room for signs of danger and searched for all avenues of escape should they be needed, as her father had taught her. She knew Man-at-Arms would be doing the same thing in Prince Adam's room. Teela was startled out of her inspection by a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Lady Amela on the other side holding a green dress.

"Forgive me for interrupting. I…well… I wasn't sure if you had anything to wear for dinner tonight." She held out the dress in offering.

"I'm sorry?" Teela asked.

"You see," Lady Amela explained, "it's just…uh…that we're not used to seeing females attired in anything other than a dress and your…um…well your current clothes are…and your bag didn't look big enough to hold a dress, so I thought…" Amela's voice faltered to a stop.

Teela looked down at her battle armor with a frown. She didn't see what was wrong with what she wore. Nobody had ever said anything before. Though it did explain the stares she'd attracted earlier. She didn't want to offend their host and hostess, so she graciously accepted the dress from Lady Amela. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize before or I would have brought more appropriate attire."

"No, no. I am happy to help. This dress belonged to my older sister before she married. She was about your height and build so I think it will fit. The color also matches your eyes." With that, she hurried away to her own rooms to prepare for dinner.

Teela closed the door again. She looked over her clothes and then at the dress again. It was a little faded, but still lovely. _I sure hope Skeletor doesn't try any tricks tonight. It's going to be murder moving around in all of this fabric!_ She hadn't worn a dress in over ten years. She hoped she remember how to put the silly thing on correctly.

* * *

Teela was late arriving to dinner. It had taken forever to finally get the dress to fit somewhat properly. It was still a little tight across her chest. _I guess Lady Amela's sister and I aren't quite the same build after all_, she thought ruefully. Amela had kindly sent a ladies' maid to help Teela get dressed. Then she'd struggled with how to wear her hair. The coif she usually wore with her headdress wasn't right for the formal clothing. She finally agreed to let the maid decide how to dress her hair. The cascade of curls and flowers down her back would not have been her first choice, but she had to admit that the softer style was much more suitable for her new clothes.

When Teela walked into the dining chamber, she was glad to note that Amela's sister had a better sense of modesty than the younger girl. It was almost comical to see Prince Adam looking anywhere but directly down at Lady Amela, who was standing very close to him describing some aspect of the room. The lady was wearing a deep violet dress in a similar style to the garnet one she wore earlier. Her hair was piled high on her head in an elaborate fashion. Prince Adam had also changed his clothes. Instead of his customary pink tunic and purple tights, he wore a dark blue tunic over his white shirt and fitted matching breeches. His family crest hung on a dark ribbon around his neck. Her father had also traded in his battle uniform for more formal robes. The dark green robes made him look more like a scholar from the university rather than the battle-hardened warrior she knew him to be. He stood talking to Lord Bathos, who looked resplendent in a russet and gold tunic and breeches.

Man-at-Arms noticed Teela first. He walked over to her, took her hands, and kissed her cheek as he said, "You look beautiful, Teela. I haven't seen you look so feminine in a long time."

"Thank you, Father. I almost didn't recognize you in your robes. How long have you had these?"

"These old things?" Duncan waved his hand dismissively, "Who knows. Adam told me to bring formal dining clothes though."

"At least you had forewarning." Teela replied. Just then Adam walked up, with Amela clinging to his arm.

"Teela, you look lovely tonight," he said, taking her hand and bowing over it dramatically. "I didn't even know that you owned a dress!"

Teela shook her head. Addressing Lady Amela, she said, "You'll have to forgive Prince Adam, my lady. He isn't very observant at times or he would have noticed that I am a female and as such would have a dress or two." Taking Amela's arm, she began walking with the younger girl toward the table. Quietly she whispered, "Thank you for loaning me the dress. I would hate to have offended your people."

"My pleasure." Amela said, somewhat stiffly.

At the table, Prince Adam and Man-at-Arms held out chairs for the ladies while Lord Bathos seated himself at the head of the table. Lady Amelia sat to her father's right while Duncan sat on Lord Bathos' left. Teela sat next to her father which left Prince Adam sitting directly across from her next to Lady Amela. Teela was surprised by the seating arrangements as she knew Adam should have been sitting next to their host. Still, it wasn't her place to criticize, so she held her tongue. During the meal, the conversation centered on the Hover-Melter and what it's addition would mean to the people of Drisdos.

"Perhaps tomorrow you would like a tour of our city and lands, Prince Adam?" Lady Amela asked coyly.

Adam looked at Duncan. "Well, Lady Amela, that would be nice, but I really should help Man-at-Arms set up the Hover-Melter. Isn't that right, Duncan?"

"You can go with Lady Amela if you want. Teela can help me just as well. Right, Teela?"

"Of course, Father." Teela would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed watching Adam squirm in his chair at the thought of spending the entire day with Lady Amela. It was painfully obvious the girl was doing everything she could to capture Adam's attention. Teela did take pity on him though as he silently begged her not to subject him to that torture. "I'm sure Prince Adam would love to go on the tour. After he makes up the combat training lesson he missed this morning, of course." _And will it be the makeup lesson of his life!_ She smiled sweetly at Adam.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Of course," he replied warily.

The topic of conversation shifted to other matters as the meal progressed. Teela enjoyed listening to the conversation between Lord Bathos and Duncan. It was clear the lord shared the same intellectual pursuits as her father. She couldn't help but flush when she caught Adam's gaze on her for what must have been the hundredth time. _It's not like he's __never__ seen me in a dress before_! she thought angrily. _And it certainly seems to be annoying her ladyship_. Lady Amela was almost fuming at the prince when he failed again to respond to her question. After dinner, the party broke up to retire early for the busy day on the morrow. Duncan went to inspect the workshop that had been set up for his use. Lord Bathos took his daughter aside to speak with her about her plans for the tour. This left Adam and Teela alone.

"Thank you for not completely abandoning me to Lady Amela, Teela," he said as he walked her to her room.

"Of course, Adam. What are friends for?"

"Still, I wish I didn't have to go at all," he said gloomily. "Couldn't you have come up with some reason for me not to go? If she behaves even half as bad as she did tonight, tomorrow is going to be dreadful!" They stopped outside her door.

Teela giggled. "Now, Adam, she's young. What, only 17 right?" Adam nodded. "She's never even been to court. You're probably the most popular guy she's ever met and having a royal title makes it even more amazing to her. She's star struck! Go easy on her."

"She's not 'star struck' by you!"

"Please. Who am I compared to the great Prince of Eternia? Besides, as your father mentioned, she's of marrying age. I don't know a single girl in all of Eternia that would not love to marry the kind and handsome Prince." Teela opened her door.

Adam rolled his eyes. Sighing, he muttered, "Why me?"

Teela laid her hand on Adam's arm, smiling. "Face it, Adam, you're just cursed." She started to enter her room.

"Teela?" Adam held her hand. She stopped and looked at him. "You really did look beautiful tonight. I wish you'd wear your hair long like that more often."

Embarrassed that Adam cared so much about her looks, Teela looked down at the floor as she muttered her thanks.

"Well, um, good night." He dropped her hand.

"Good night, Adam." Teela closed the door and made her way over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a long minute before shaking her head and changing into her nightclothes. As she brushed her hair she thought about her reactions to Adam's compliments. There was no reason for her stomach to flutter or her cheeks to flush. He was always generous to the ladies in his praise, even flirtatious. And at dinner he had been joking around when he bowed over her hand. But in the hall just now he had been so sincere. _Of course he was sincere, you dolt! He's your friend! Why wouldn't he be sincere?_ Disgusted with herself, Teela threw the brush down on the table, turned out the lights and went to bed. Still, sleep was a long time coming as the scene in the hall replayed itself in her mind over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Teela inspected herself in the mirror. She was wearing her battle armor again and her hair was in its customary style with her headpiece. She knew her attire would upset Lady Amela, but it simply wasn't practical to do combat training exercises and help her father in the workshop in a dress. She'd just have to make sure to stay out of public sight today. Besides, she was much more comfortable and confident in her battle armor. In the dining hall, Teela was relieved to see that Lady Amela had not arisen yet. There would be no need for explanations then. Her father had already broken his fast and was hard at work on the Hover-Melter. Adam and Lord Bathos were eating fruit and discussing political matters when she joined them.

"Good morning, Lord Bathos, Prince Adam," she said brightly.

The men rose from the table and waited for her to be seated. They returned her greeting. "I apologize for my daughter's absence," Lord Bathos said, "She is not what you would call a 'morning person'."

"I understand." Teela replied. "I'm sure she wants to be well rested for the tour later today." Adam just managed to suppress a grimace. "Besides, this will give Prince Adam more time to work on his combat training. Isn't that right, your highness?" Now Adam really grimaced. Teela knew he hated it when she used his formal title, but protocol was protocol.

"I look forward to it, Captain" Adam returned, dryly.

As Adam and Lord Bathos returned to their earlier conversation, Teela took the time to carefully observe the prince. She didn't want to be caught staring, but she noticed that his eyes looked tired. _Didn't he sleep well last night?_ she wondered. She briefly debated if she should go easy on him during training. _No! Tired or not, he still needs to learn! Skeletor and his men would be ruthless whether the Prince had a good night's sleep or not._ Still, she couldn't help but be concerned over Adam. Teela didn't realize it, but since the time she'd started paying closer attention to Adam, she'd begun treating Adam kinder and gentler. She didn't criticize him about being lazy or irresponsible as much as she used to because she could see that there were matters that were really weighing on his mind. Her attitude towards Adam was slowly changing and it only served to confuse her more. She quickly finished her breakfast and rose to leave. She shook her head at the men as they started to rise.

"I'll see you at practice, your highness." Teela waved as she left.

In the practice facility, Teela took inventory of the equipment. Several weapons were badly rusted and the entire building had the look of long neglect. It saddened her to see these conditions. _Skeletor or some other enemy would have no problem conquering these people_, she thought. She made a mental note to prepare a team of guards to come and train these people for self defense. If these people were invaded the king would no doubt send soldiers to defend them, but people had to be willing and able to fight for themselves if they wanted to keep their freedom.

"Looks like practice is cancelled after all." Teela turned to see Adam leaning against the door jam, a lazy grin on his face. She shook her head.

"Nice try, Adam. Since weapons training is obviously out of the question, we'll simply have to work on your grappling techniques and defensive procedures."

Adam sighed and entered the room. "I guess we should get started then."

They faced each other and took ready stances, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Teela acted first. She feinted right to catch Adam on his left side. She knew he tended to leave his left vulnerable. Adam was ready for her though and caught her wrist as she took a swing for his head. He managed to twist her around. He grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. _When did he get so strong?_ Teela was surprised to find that she couldn't just throw off his grip. His arms felt like iron bands across her chest. She could feel his muscles rippling as he held her. She stopped struggling for a minute to assess her situation. She suddenly became very aware of her body pressed closely into his as he held her tightly.

His breath tickled the sensitive area on her neck as he leaned closer and whispered smugly into her ear, "Giving up so soon, Captain?" As he shifted his position, his grip slackened just a little and Teela took advantage of it.

"Not quite!" She reared back and then flung herself forward quickly. Adam was unprepared for the sudden movement and flew across the room. The air rushed from his lungs as he landed with a hard thud on his back. He lay there for a minute to regain his breath. Teela stood over him, hands on her hips, smiling down at him. "Lesson number one: Never gloat."

"Noted," he wheezed, and swung his arm over his head to catch her legs. Teela nimbly jumped out of the way. She waited for Adam to stand before resuming her defensive stance. Adam took the offensive next as he tried to rush her. Teela knelt and grabbed him by the legs, flipping him over her back. Adam quickly got to his feet and the match resumed. For the next hour they grappled. More than once Adam surprised Teela with a move she never recalled teaching him. Teela discovered that she could not best him as easily as she used to. Finally, Adam made one more attempt to grab Teela. She spun out of his way and shoved him hard in the back, adding to his momentum. Adam ran into the wall and collapsed.

"Adam!" She ran to his side and started checking him for injuries. She found the knot on his head where he'd run into the wall. He appeared to be unconscious. "Go!" she cried to one of the young boys who had come to watch the match, "Find a healer, quickly!"

The boy returned a few minutes later with a middle aged man and Man-at-Arms. The healer checked Adam.

"He'll probably have a concussion when he wakes up. Help me move him to his bed." Between the two men, they managed to carry Adam back his room. By this time, Lord Bathos and Lady Amela were aware of the situation and also crowded into the prince's room. "Someone will need to stay with him until he wakes up. Summon me the moment he wakes." The healer left.

Lady Amela immediately volunteered, but Lord Bathos refused to allow his unmarried daughter remain alone in the prince's chambers. He removed her from the room before she could protest further. Man-at-Arms still had work to do on the Hover-Melter. He turned to Teela, "You'll have to be the one to stay with Adam."

"Yes, Father."

Duncan hesitated. "There will have to be a formal report filed on this incident, Teela."

"I understand." Teela said quietly. Man-at-Arms left the room.

Teela paced the room as she waited for Adam to regain consciousness. She berated herself for her foolishness as she relived the final round over again. She'd been mad that Adam had bested her in the previous round and her pride caused her to shove Adam harder than she should have. She hated seeing him lying in bed so still. It reminded her of when they were kids and Adam had been sick with dragon pox. No one thought he would survive. _And it's my fault he's laying there like that!_ For two hours she alternated between pacing around mentally kicking herself and worriedly sitting by the bed holding Adam's hand.

"Ohh…" Adam groaned.

Teela rushed to the bedside. She leaned over him. "Adam. Adam! Can you hear me?"

"You don't need to yell, Teela. I'm not deaf." Adam opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, my head."

Teela rushed to the door and waved down a servant. "Go fetch the healer. The prince is awake." She hurried back to Adam's side. "Do you remember what happened?"

Adam frowned as he thought for a moment. "We were practicing hand-to-hand combat maneuvers. I was trying to grab you but you spun away. I think you pushed me, but I'm not sure. I was going so fast I couldn't slow down in time to avoid hitting the wall. Then nothing." Teela hung her head.

"Well, there appears to be no memory loss. That's good," the healer said as he walked into the room. Teela backed up to the wall to allow the healer room to check Adam. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. Everything aches, especially my head."

The healer chuckled sympathetically. "I'm not surprised. To hear the lads who were watching you describe it, you are both very good warriors. Though, perhaps, the lady does have a slight advantage," he said with a nod to Teela. Turning back to Adam, he continued, "I'll leave some powders for you to take for your aches. You should take it easy for the next couple of days. And don't go back to sleep for several hours yet. I want to make sure there are no lasting effects from that bump on your head. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." After the healer left, Adam looked around at Teela.

"Well, Captain. Looks like I get to relax for a couple of days." Adam said with a soft laugh. Teela didn't smile. She refused to meet his eye. "Teela? What's wrong?"

When she still refused to answer, Adam attempted to sit up in the bed, catching his breath with every painful movement. Teela immediately came to his side, just as he knew she would. He grabbed her arm to keep her there. "Alright, Teela, talk. What's wrong?"

Teela attempted to shrug off his grip, but he held her arm like a vice. Teela was again amazed at the strength in his grasp. She finally looked at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam. It's my fault you got hurt."

"It was an accident, Teela. That happens sometimes in training."

Teela shook her head. "No. I was angry that you'd bested me so many times. My pride was hurt and I shoved you in the back harder than I should have. I'm very sorry."

"You were upset that I got lucky a couple of times?" Adam asked, surprised.

"That wasn't luck, Adam. You used moves I've only ever seen He-Man use. It…it bothered me to think that you might beat me."

Adam laughed, immediately regretting the action as he put his free hand to his head. "Teela, the day I beat you, is the day Skeletor starts handing out flowers to little children."

"That would be a welcome site." Both looked at the door to see Duncan walking in. "The healer said you were awake. How are you feeling, lad?"

"I've been better. Actually, I have Teela to thank. If it hadn't been for her, I'd be out on that tour right now." Teela smiled at that. Adam let go of her arm, but left his hand resting on hers. She tried not to think about how nice it felt.

"When do you want to do the report?" she asked her father.

"No." Teela and Duncan looked at the frowning prince. "There will be no report."

"But, Adam, you know the rules." Duncan said, surprised.

"I don't care. It was a silly accident. Father would probably say I did it on purpose to shirk my duties anyway. There is no need for Teela to have a report filed on her for something as senseless as this." Teela made to protest, but Adam was adamant.

Duncan changed the subject. "Lady Amela is looking forward to seeing you now that you are awake. Should I send her in? Her father will be with her."

"Not just yet. My head isn't quite ready for her talkative nature. How is the Hover-Melter coming?"

"Fine. I'm almost done assembling it, interruptions from injured princes not withstanding." Adam shrugged. "Teela, I still need your help with the final assembly. You can help me while Lady Amela and Lord Bathos visit with Adam. It should be ready to demonstrate tomorrow on schedule." Duncan said.

"Good. As long as this headache goes away I should be well enough to help with the demonstration."

There was a knock at the door. At Adam's bidding, Lord Bathos and Lady Amela entered the room. Teela and Duncan took their leave. Teela felt sorry for Adam as Lady Amela began gushing over the prince and his health. She followed Man-at-Arms back to the workshop.

"So," Duncan said as he began attaching the side plating. "Are you going to tell me what happened this morning?"

Teela handed him a tool. "I'm sorry, Father. I let my pride get the better of me. Adam and I were practicing hand-to-hand combat procedures and grappling techniques. We haven't done that in a long time and I was surprised by how strong he was. He also used moves that I never taught him before. Stuff I've only ever seen He-Man do. He was able to best me in more than a couple of rounds. I'm not used to him being so good."

"You've been training him for over 3 years now. Did you think he would never get better?" Duncan asked from the other side of the machine.

"No. I just didn't expect him to improve so much so quickly. It was almost like he has been this good all along and just never showed me before. Like he was trying to hide it or something…" Teela's voice trailed off in deep thought. _Has he been hiding his fighting skills? If he's hiding his feelings from me, why not hide this too? Just because he doesn't like to fight wouldn't mean he doesn't know how to._

Duncan interrupted her musings. "You've changed, Teela."

"What?"

"When it comes to Adam, you're attitude has changed. I've noticed how you don't criticize him any more. You're more concerned about him, not as quick to write off his behavior as laziness. Are you sure you weren't going easy on him this morning?" Duncan peered around the Hover-Melter at his daughter.

"Believe me, Father, I had to work very hard just to beat Adam in the rounds that I did win! It was not an easy sparring session this morning. I can't remember ever having such a workout with Adam."

"That still doesn't explain why you've changed."

"I don't know. Ever since I saw how that announcement King Randor made at his birthday bothered him, I've just noticed things about him more. Well, you know how concerned I was when I talked to you. I'm not sure if he is better or not. He seems to even be putting on a false front with me now. Oh, he still acts the same and stuff like that, but the laughter doesn't reach his eyes the way it used to. I don't know if I can really explain it any better than that." She looked at her father, frustration etched in every line on her face.

Duncan snapped the last panel in place. "I wouldn't worry about Adam too much, dear. Perhaps he is upset by his father's latest demands, but I'm sure he'll be the same Adam we all know and love before we know it. There, that does it."

Teela smiled at her father. "I'm sure you're right."

"Well, it's about time for dinner. We should probably get ready."

"If it's okay, Father, I think I'll just have a snack in my room. I'm feeling a little sore from this morning too. Nothing a nice soak and some rest won't fix." She added hurriedly when Duncan looked at her with concern.

"Very well, then. You'll need to be at your best tomorrow if you're going to keep watch for trouble during the demonstration." Teela nodded. "Good night then."

"Night, Father." She gave him a hug and then hurried off to her room. On her way, she asked a servant to fetch a tray and prepare a bath for her.

In her room, she found another dress on her bed. This one was a shade of pink Teela never liked and was bigger than the first one. It also looked more worn and faded. As she stood there considering it, she realized, _Lady Amela is jealous of me!_ Teela laughed out loud. _She probably gave me her sister's dress because it was so modest. Well, she'll be relieved to know I won't be making an appearance at dinner tonight._ Just then, the food and bath arrived. Teela waited until the last servant emptied the bucket of water into the hip bath. _It's sad to see that they don't have the same modern conveniences as the palace. Maybe Father's invention is just what they need to turn things around._ Teela relaxed in her bath as her thoughts returned to the conversation with her father.

_Have I really changed that much?_ she wondered. She reflected on her relationship with Adam over the last few years. She knew she'd been harsh with him at the beginning of her assignment. She felt shame now as she thought about how much she insulted Adam and called him a coward. Some friend she was! But it didn't seem to matter to Adam how mean she was to him. Even though he ran from every fight, he always checked on her first when he came back. And it was Adam that saved her, her father and Orko from Snake Mountain when Evil-Lyn shrank them. The more she thought about, the more she realized that Adam showed bravery every day he stood there and took the insults and criticisms.

Teela rose from the tepid water, resolved to be a better friend to Adam. If he wanted to run from a fight, she would protect his back as he fled. She would continue to train him in combat because that was her job, but she wouldn't harass him to be a better warrior. _Not that I need to apparently_, she smirked. She dried herself and then dressed in her nightclothes as a knock sounded. Assuming it was the servants to remove the bath, she put on her robe and called for them to enter while she sat at the table brushing her hair. She was surprised to see Adam standing in the doorway when it opened. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. He walked into the room and sat on her bed, leaving her door open.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, your father said that you weren't feeling up to dinner. I was afraid that maybe I'd hurt you this morning during practice or something."

Teela laughed. "This coming from someone who was unconscious for two hours." Adam grinned. "No, I'm fine. I just needed to clean up and relax a little. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head still hurts a little, but the healer said it should be better in the morning. Thankfully, my hair is long enough that you can't see the bump. Man-at-Arms said the Hover-Melter is ready to go."

"Yes. What time is the demonstration tomorrow?"

"It's set for eleven in the morning. Once it's over we can head back home."

"That sounds great. I'd like to send a team of soldiers back here to start training the people. They need to know how to defend themselves against enemies. Especially if my father's invention improves things for them as much as we all hope it will." Teela finished brushing her hair and turned to face Adam. "Adam, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

Teela took a deep breath. "Why do you run away from fights all the time? From what I saw this morning, you would have no troubles with Skeletor and his men."

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, Teela. I guess I'm just not much of a fighter. You know I don't like seeing people hurt."

"But doesn't it bother you when your father and…um…" She couldn't bring herself to say _I_, "…well, people call you a coward?"

"Sure. But I always figured it would be better to be called a coward than to pretend to be something I'm not."

Teela looked out the window. "I'm sorry, Adam. Just before you came to check on me I promised myself that I would be a better friend to you. Now here I am pestering you with my stupid questions."

"Teela," Adam waited until she looked at him, "You have always been a true friend to me. Friends always try to help each other be the best they can be."

They waited in companionable silence as the servants removed Teela's bath and tray. After they finished, Adam rose to leave. He bid Teela good night as he left the room and closed the door. Teela climbed into bed, thinking about her conversation with Adam. In the final moments of consciousness, Teela realized that she was thinking about Adam for the third night in a row. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Teela entered the workshop to find her father and Adam talking while they inspected the Hover-Melter one more time. _Why do I get the feeling I just interrupted their conversation?_ Teela wondered as she greeted the men. Duncan explained how the demonstration and training would go while Teela and Adam listened. Lord Bathos joined them with the five men who would be trained and Duncan proceeded to give the men an overview of how to operate and maintain the machine.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Teela asked Adam quietly.

"Good as new," came the reply. Teela once again marveled at how quickly the prince could recover from injuries and illnesses. At the appointed time, the group moved outdoors to a nearby hill where the demonstration would take place. Lady Amela and a large group from the city were already waiting. Teela took her post near her father, but before anything could begin a familiar sounding cackle sounded behind the crowd.

"You've made it too easy, Man-at-Arms," sneered Skeletor. Evil-Lyn, Tri-Clops and Trap Jaw moved into flanking positions. "Only the Captain of the Guard and the cowardly prince to help you? This will be fun. Get them!"

_So much for a peaceful demonstration_, thought Teela as she grabbed her sword. The people scattered in all directions. Teela saw Adam usher Lord Bathos and Lady Amela to a safe hiding spot as she prepared to battle with Tri-Clops and Trap Jaw. _Good, they're safe_.

Man-at-Arms pressed some buttons on the remote and the Hover-Melter suddenly bristled with laser guns that had been hidden inside. "Thank you, Skeletor, for helping us demonstrate the Hover-Melter's defensive capabilities." The Hover-Melter began firing at Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. Teela lost track of what happened next as Trap Jaw and Tri-Clops began to attack her. She was hard pressed to keep the villains at bay as they first engaged her and then turned their attention on the Hover-Melter. During the skirmish Trap Jaw bit her sword in half with his metal mouth. She reacted quickly by grabbing a large stick from the ground and using the makeshift staff to swipe his feet out from under him. She turned to face off against Tri-Clops just as he fired his laser gun at her. Before she could react, the shot was deflected by a familiar looking sword. She looked up to see He-Man smiling down at her.

"Mind if I join the party?"

She smiled back at him gratefully. "Anytime. Thanks." She turned back to Trap Jaw, who had managed to regain his footing. It never ceased to amaze her how He-Man knew when they needed help and showed up just in the nick of time. She glanced over at her father to be sure he was doing okay. She took a step in his direction. In her moment of distraction, Evil-Lyn attacked. Teela felt her body lift off the ground as every cell suddenly screamed in pain from Evil-Lyn's spell. She felt as though she was dying a thousands deaths. As suddenly as the attack happened, it was over. Teela fell to the ground hard. The last thing she remembered was Adam's worried gaze hovering over her. Then nothing.

* * *

Pain. Excruciating pain burned like fire along every nerve ending of her body. She heard a woman's soft voice whispering in the distance. Then a wave of comfort enveloped her and she knew the blissful calm of nothingness again. The next time Teela regained consciousness, she was able to process more of her surroundings and her body's condition. Without opening her eyes, she slowly took stock of her situation. Her body ached as though she had tangled with a legion of shadow beasts…and lost. She could feel that she was lying on a soft bed. Her hands lay at her sides and a large, masculine hand gently rested over her right. The smell of the air told her she was in an old building. One she was familiar with, though she couldn't place why.

A quiet voice startled her out of her assessment. "Come on, Red. It's time to wake up. Even I don't get this much beauty sleep." Inwardly, she smiled. Only one person would dare call her that nickname. Slowly, carefully she opened her eyes; that small movement costing her every bit of effort she had. The brilliance of the light in the room blinded her and she quickly shut them again with a soft moan. The voice became more insistent and the pressure on her hand increased. "Come on, Teela. Wake up. You can do it."

Again, Teela carefully slit her eyes open, prepared for the light in the room this time. As her vision became accustomed to the brightness, she slowly opened her eyes wider and began to focus her vision on the face hovering over hers. Adam's face swam into view. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. Adam fetched a glass of water from a nearby table and attempted to help her sit up to take a sip. Any movement she made cost her dearly and she very nearly drowned as the water sloshed over her face. Some of the liquid did manage to make it into her mouth and she told Adam as he patted her dry with a towel, "You owe me."

Adam stopped drying her and gazed at her with a puzzled frown. Teela clarified, "Nobody calls me 'Red' and you know it." Adam smiled at that and resumed his ministrations.

"Well it worked, didn't it? I knew if we got you angry enough you'd come around. I was planning next to quit my training if the nickname didn't work." He finished drying her and set the towel aside.

Teela managed a soft snort. "That's an empty threat and we both know it. Your father would have a fit if you tried to quit." She slowly gazed around the sparsely furnished room. She recognized the gray stone walls. She noted the position of the one of the moons through the window opposite her bed. "Why am I here at Castle Grayskull? And how long have I been here?"

"Since it was magic that attacked you, everyone figured that it would take magic to heal you. The Sorceress was the natural choice for that. Speaking of, I told her I would let her know as soon as you woke up. I need to contact your father as well. He's been going crazy having to stay at the palace." Adam quickly left the room before Teela could ask about the battle. She frowned as she realized that he didn't answer her second question. While Adam was gone, Teela recalled the events of the battle. There was something specific about the battle that bothered her, but she couldn't recall what it was. Try as she might, she could not figure out the vague feeling of having missed an important clue to a puzzle she'd been working on.

Just then the Sorceress entered. "Good evening, Teela. How are you feeling?"

"I'd like to say fine, but everything hurts so much right now. I don't like feeling this way." Teela sighed.

The Sorceress smiled. "No, I suppose someone who is as active as you are would not like feeling poorly. Evil-Lyn's spell was very bad and not even intended for you."

This caught Teela by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"From what Man-at-Arms and He-Man told me, Evil-Lyn was aiming for He-Man. You are, of course, aware of He-Man's physical strength and that spell was amplified to deal a significant blow to someone with that strength. You moved directly into the path of that spell. It would have killed you if she'd continued the spell any longer. But everyone was so surprised, even Evil-Lyn, that nobody saw Lord Bathos sneak up behind her and push her to the ground, breaking the spell. Skeletor and his warriors left as soon as they realized their plan to attack He-Man failed."

"I'll be sure to thank him for saving my life." Teela frowned suddenly. "Wait, Lord Bathos? But I saw Adam leading him and Lady Amela away from the area before the battle started. How did he get there?"

The Sorceress replied, "He must have slipped away without Prince Adam's notice. I imagine the people were very scared and in a panic. Someone can easily slip away in the confusion." Teela agreed that this was true. The Sorceress continued, "Would you like me to cast a sleep spell so you can continue your recovery?"

"Not just yet please. As painful as it is right now, I'd like to see my father first."

Adam walked in and sat down next to the bed. "Good, because he is on his way. Mother and Father also send their wishes for your speedy recovery. They were in the communications room when I contacted Man-at-Arms."

Teela smiled her thanks. She then closed her eyes and carefully rested her head on the wall behind her, willing her body to stop aching. "How long have I been here anyway?" She missed the look Adam cast the Sorceress and her slight nod.

"Well…" he said slowly, "Today makes thirteen days."

Teela's eyes flew open wide in shock and her head snapped up as she tried to sit up. Agonizing pain raced along her body below her neck. The Sorceress was ready; she laid a hand on her leg and sent another healing spell through Teela's body. Slowly, the pain receded to a more manageable level.

"Thank you," she rasped as her breath returned. "Thirteen days is a long time." This time she did notice the concerned looks on Adam's and the Sorceress' faces. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

"As I mentioned, the spell was very strong and never intended for you," the Sorceress began. "Your body has suffered extreme damage. I've managed to heal most of that damage." She paused as she weighed her next words carefully, "I do not know how long it will take you to fully recover. Or if you ever will."

Teela stared at her in horror. She felt Adam clasp her hand again. Thoughts raced through her mind as the full impact of the Sorceress' words hit her. What about her position as Captain? Her job to protect the Royal Family? She loved her job and couldn't imagine doing anything else. She never considered before how much she took for granted her freedom of movement. She was always careful to keep her body in the best physical shape. But to be denied the simple freedom of raising her hand? To not turn her head without extreme pain? The idea was incomprehensible! How would she give her father a simple hug? As though in a fog, she heard Adam's voice a long way off. With extreme effort, she managed to focus on his words.

"Teela, Teela, listen. The Sorceress is working on finding a cure. And so is your father. Orko is in Trolla right now trying to find any cure their magic may have. Don't give up, okay."

"Orko knows too? Who else knows?" Teela asked despondently. She didn't want everybody's pity. She couldn't stand that.

Adam answered, "Orko is the only other one who knows. He was here when He-Man brought you in. Once he learned the extent of your injuries he set off for his homeworld to find a cure."

"What about He-Man? Is he looking for a cure too?" Teela asked him.

The Sorceress answered instead. "He-Man has been working harder than anyone to help you." Teela wondered mildly why Adam flushed at the Sorceress' answer. If she didn't feel so drained she would have tried to figure it out. The Sorceress titled her head slightly, as if she heard something. She turned again to Teela after a moment, "Your father is here, dear." She left the room.

A few moments later, Duncan stood in the doorway, the Sorceress directly behind him. The smile on his face at seeing his daughter awake would have lit up the dark side of Eternia. He quickly crossed the room and carefully gathered Teela into his arms, mindful of her small gasps of pain.

"Oh, my girl. I've been so worried about you. I understand that the Sorceress and Adam have told you everything?"

Teela nodded. The lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything. It felt so good to feel her father's strong arms around her, even if every move was unbearably painful. She felt so lost and confused. Even as a little girl she'd never felt this helpless. It caused her no end of anguish to realize that she could not command her arms to rise and return her father's embrace. The tears she struggled to keep at bay upon learning the horrible news finally poured forth and she sobbed into her father's shoulder. She didn't care if the Sorceress and Adam looked on helplessly; she couldn't be the stalwart soldier. Not right now. Duncan made comforting sounds in his throat and gently stroked her hair until her emotional outburst was finally spent. When she was calm, Duncan spoke to her again.

"We're going to find a way to reverse this spell. I don't want you to give up hope of that, do you understand?" At Teela's nod he continued. "I want the Sorceress to place a sleep spell on you now. You have had an emotional day and this is the most your body has moved since you were hit. No arguing now."

"Yes, Father." She didn't think she had the strength to argue anyway. The Sorceress placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered the spell. The last conscious thought Teela had was of how loved and cherished she felt by everyone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I was really nervous that no one would think this was any good. Writing this story is basically an adult version of what I use to do: steal my brother's action figures and act out stories! :) I am a child of the 80s and this story is written with those characters in mind. I've hit a bit of a road block at the moment, so it will probably be a little while before I can put up another chapter. I know where I want this story to go, it is just a matter of getting from point A to point B without the whole thing sounding trite. Don't worry, I won't bribe you for reviews by withholding chapters. All I can do is promise you that I will have another chapter posted as soon as I possibly can. In the mean time I hope you like this latest installment.

* * *

The next time Teela awoke, daylight was streaming through the open window. No one was in the room with her. She was lying down on the bed staring at the domed ceiling high overhead. She realized she must be in a room in one of the towers. Teela mentally reviewed the information that had been revealed about her condition…what was it?...yesterday? Two days ago? As she lay on the bed, she tried to move a finger, a toe, anything below her neck. All she could feel was a line of fire race along the limb to the point that she tried to control. There was simply no response. Biting her lip in frustration, she began to wonder where everyone was. Just then the Sorceress appeared in her room. Not by walking in the door, but just…appearing. Teela wondered if she would have to get used to that while she stayed at Grayskull.

"I will refrain from making sudden appearances if you like, Teela." The Sorceress said. _Great, she's reading my mind_. The Sorceress smiled. "Within the walls of Grayskull many things are revealed to me, including one's thoughts. I do try my best to respect one's privacy though."

"Thank you." Teela said. "Where is everyone?"

"You're father has returned to the palace. Skeletor has attempted a couple of attacks recently. All is quiet now, though." She reassured Teela, sensing her worry and distress. The Sorceress continued, "He-Man and Prince Adam have gone to Darksmoke to see if the dragons know of a cure that may help you."

"Would Granamyr help me? I wasn't very well behaved the last time we met." Teela remember with shame how her worry over her father's frozen condition caused her to be short and, in point of fact, downright rude to one who should only have been shown the utmost respect.

"Granamyr does not hold a grudge. He-Man has earned the great dragon's trust and respect. He will gladly help any friend of He-Man's, should he ask."

"Adam will probably have more sense than I did to behave appropriately."

"I trust that I raised my son to behave himself properly in all situations." Teela started at the sound of the queen's voice. She strained her neck as much as she could to see her monarch. Queen Marlena quickly moved to the side of the bed and set the glass of water down on the table. "Please forgive me, your majesty, for speaking of your son… I mean, Prince Adam…"

"Hush now, dear," the queen said kindly. "I know you meant no insult. Now it is time for you to sit up and drink some water. If you feel up to it, I would also like to see you start eating a decent meal."

Teela realized that she did in fact feel hungry. The queen and Sorceress helped maneuver her body into a reclining position, the Sorceress casting another comforting spell to help control the pain during the movement. Once she was situated, the Sorceress vanished to parts unknown within the castle while the queen helped her to drink the glass of water and eat the warm vegetable broth and brown bread.

Teela felt distinctly uncomfortable being waited upon by the Queen of Eternia. In an attempt to alleviate her discomfort she asked, "How was I fed before I regained consciousness?"

"I believe Adam spooned broth down your throat in order to provide nourishment for your body." That answer only made Teela more uncomfortable. She would have squirmed on the bed if only her body would respond.

"I..um…what about his responsibilities at the palace?"

The queen smiled as she replied, "The king and I both felt that Adam's greatest responsibility was to ensure that his best friend recovered her health." She chuckled, "In fact, he seemed very relieved that his father and I agreed to his request to stay at Castle Grayskull with you so readily. He was quite prepared to argue the point with the king."

Teela smiled. That would have been an interesting sight. "Thank you, your majesty, for taking care of me. I…I hate that I have caused so much trouble… and…."

Queen Marlena set the empty bowl aside and took Teela's hand. "Nonsense, dear. You are the closet thing to a daughter I could have after Adora was taken from me. I would never dream of having you think that you were causing us trouble." Teela could feel tears spilling down her cheeks. She hated crying. The queen dried her tears with a soft handkerchief. "It's okay, honey. You'll be better again, you'll see."

"It's just that I feel so helpless and I've never felt that before. Before you and the Sorceress came in I tried to move my fingers and toes and all I could feel was fire racing down my arms and legs."

"You felt fire?" the queen interrupted. "You say you felt a fire burn its way down your extremities?"

"Well, yes." Teela was confused. "I could feel a path of fire burning to any point I tried to control. Why?"

"This is good news, Teela. The Sorceress feared that you would feel nothing upon wakening. The fact that you can still feel things below your neck is a good sign. I must go tell her so that she can use this information to find a cure for you." The queen stood quickly to go.

"You can tell her that I felt hungry earlier. I don't feel full now, but I know that I don't feel hungry either."

The queen nodded and left the room. Teela was alone with her thoughts once more. _Why would it matter so much that I could feel fire? Nothing happened when I tried to move except more pain_. Still, she couldn't stop the small spark of hope from growing a little brighter in her heart.

* * *

Adam entered Teela's room as the queen and Sorceress helped her lie back down on the bed. She'd only been awake for two days but she was already thoroughly sick of lying around. She studied Adam's face as he approached the bed. He was smiling, as always, but she could see that it was contrived. His eyes looked dull. He was wearing his mask again. _Big surprise there_, she thought, _he always seems to be wearing a mask now_. She watched as he greeted his mother with a kiss and nodded to the Sorceress. Both women anxiously waited for him to speak.

"Well, Granamyr thinks there may be a cure. He spoke of a legend in which there was pool of water that is said to restore things to their true form. He thinks this pool may help break Evil-Lyn's curse. There is a cavern in the Vine Jungle that leads underground to where the pool is supposed to be located." Adam hesitated. With difficulty he continued, "The legend states that one must be submerged in the water in order for the magic to work."

All three women frowned at that announcement. Teela began to worry her bottom lip. _How am I suppose to get from here to a body of water and then into it if I can't move on my own and other people moving me causes such extreme pain? And through the Vine Jungle no less?_

Adam continued, interrupting Teela's thoughts, "He-Man has already scouted the area mentioned in the legend and believes he's found the entrance to the cavern. The legend stated that the cavern could only be accessed once, so he did not want to continue without Teela present." Adam watched as Teela worried her lower lip. He knew she was frustrated by her situation and becoming agitated with the problems they were facing in finding a cure.

"How can we get Teela from here to the cavern? Every move we force her to make causes extreme pain." the queen asked. She ran her hand through Teela's hair in a distracted manner, as though she were petting Cringer. Teela was grateful for the gentle contact as well as the queen's questions. Under normal circumstances she would have pulled away, but her current situation was anything but normal.

"I was thinking about that while He-Man looked for the cavern entrance. I think if Duncan could build a hoverchair that reclined, maybe more like a chaise, then Teela could be transported over the uneven terrain without jarring her too much. But she would still need someone on hand to cast spells on her to control the pain and Orko is still in Trolla."

"What about Malik and Kareen?" Teela suggested. "Do you think one of them might be available?"

"That's an idea." Adam replied as he moved to Teela's bedside. "Mother, could you contact Stone Mountain and ask for their help? It would probably be best not to mention exactly what kind of help we need. Skeletor and his crew still don't know the extent of Teela's injuries."

This surprised Teela. "How have you managed to keep this quiet?"

Queen Marlena answered, "We merely tell anyone that asks about you that while you did suffer some injury in the fight, you are recovering well and would be back to your normal duties once you cleared by the healers, specifically Dorgan. He is the only one that is aware of your true condition"

Teela raised an eyebrow at Adam. "I thought you said Orko was the only other one who knew."

Adam held his hands up defensively. "As far as I knew, he was. Mother?"

"It was Duncan's idea," she explained "He did not want people to worry and he felt that downplaying Teela's injuries would throw Skeletor off balance. We think those attacks on the palace last week were his attempts to see how weakened the guard was without their captain." The queen watch with secret pleasure as Adam lowered his hands and gently placed one over Teela's on the bed. "Duncan will be here in a few minutes to take me back to the palace. You can tell him your idea for the hoverchair, Adam."

With that, the queen and Sorceress left the room. Adam took a seat beside Teela's bed. He continued to hold her hand and Teela found herself wishing she could return the gesture. The thought was both frustrating and a little disturbing.

"How are you holding up, Teela?" Adam asked softly.

Teela sighed. "Oh, Adam, you know me. I'm ready to get out of here and the first chance I get I am going to make Evil-Lyn wish she had never heard of me." Teela finished her threat with a low growl.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she already wishes that." Adam chuckled. Teela raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for further explanation. "Well, after Lord Bathos' actions broke her spell, your father and He-Man were pretty mad. Duncan demonstrated the Hover-Melter's full offensive capability on Skeletor while He-Man made for Evil-Lyn. Let's just say they beat a very hasty retreat before He-Man could get to her."

Teela smiled at the mental image that explanation provided. "Still, it will be good to have control over my own body again. Speaking of the Hover-Melter, I'm concerned about its safety in Drisdos. Skeletor may try to steal it."

"I spoke with your father about that possibility. You remember the night before the demonstration?" Teela furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Adam continued, "You mentioned that you wanted to send a team of soldiers to start training the citizens." Teela's brow cleared as the memory returned. "Well, I told Duncan about your idea while we waited for you to return to consciousness. He thought it was very good idea and sent a team over. Lord Bathos informs us that the team has been well received, especially in light of Skeletor's interruption that day."

"Was there a doubt that the team wouldn't be well received?"

"Drisdos City and its people have always viewed themselves as independent, despite coming under the rule of Eternos during Grandfather's reign. That is one of the reasons Father was so keen for me to go on that mission. I think it was his hope that Lady Amela would capture my attention and we could form a stronger tie with the city." Adam gazed out of the window across the room. It was dusk and one of Eternia's moons was just starting to rise. Teela watched the emotions chase themselves across Adam's face. Disappointment, frustration and a little anger before resignation finally set in. It was the most expressive his face had been in months and Teela was fascinated by the display.

"Adam," Teela called softly. He didn't respond as he stayed locked in his thoughts. _I wish I could move my hand or __something__ so I can get his attention without startling him_. "Adam, what are you thinking?"

Adam suddenly looked at Teela, startled. "Did you just move your hand?"

"No. I can't move any part of my body below my neck. Why?"

"I thought I felt your fingers move just now. Can you try again?" Adam asked excitedly.

"That's not funny, Adam." Teela glared at Adam as he stared back at her earnestly.

"No, I'm serious, I swear it! Please, Teela, try again. For me?"

Teela closed her eyes in concentration. She focused on her hand and willed it to move. Even just a finger. But all she could feel was the increasingly familiar path a fire race down her arm and into her hands and fingers. Teela opened her eyes again and fought against the tears she knew were welling up. She lost. _Ancients_, she thought bitterly, _I guess losing control over my body has caused me to lose control over my emotions as well._

"Oh, Teela, please don't cry. We'll fix this. I promise." Adam stroked Teela's hand as she continued to silently cry. Finally, he couldn't stand to see her pain and disappointment any longer so he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Good news! The muse has returned from hibernation! I have begun working on this story again and have a better idea of which direction I want it to go. I can't promise regular updates (summer vacation starts for the kids next week so I will have to be full-time mom again), but I will do my best. As always, I don't do this for money because I don't own it. I'm just reliving my childhood. :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three days! She'd only been aware of being incapacitated for three days and Teela was ready to pull her hair out by the roots. Of course, it would be easier to pull her hair out if she could move her arms...or hands...or even a blasted finger!...but then if she could do that she probably wouldn't be stuck on her back counting the same bricks in Grayskull's vaulted tower. Glancing around as best she could, Teela noted that Adam was nowhere around. What an enigma he was turning out to be! Teela frowned as her thoughts focused on her prince. He was being so gentle and attentive to her during this time that it left her feeling confused and somehow excited at the same time. Strangely, this was the closest she could remember feeling with Adam emotionally in a long time. And, Ancients above, she liked it!

Here, in the privacy of her own mind, Teela could admit her attraction to her friend. Even before her appointment as Adam's bodyguard and trainer she'd caught herself admiring his form (_which had only filled out more as he'd gotten older_, she recalled with a blush) as he practiced with her father. But she'd suppressed those thoughts as they were completely inappropriate for a trainer and especially as his friend. It had been easier to ignore her feelings as they'd drifted apart, but once again things were changing in their relationship and now her feelings were returning with a vengeance. Teela huffed in annoyance as she tried to recall the reasons why it was wrong for her to be attracted to Adam.

First and foremost, they were friends! If she were to act on her attraction and he didn't reciprocate, well the pain of that rejection defied imagination. And what it could do to their friendship! It didn't bear thinking on. How could she be his bodyguard with that kind of awkwardness between them? _But what if he _did_ reciprocate?_ The sly thought stole through her mind and she quickly pushed away. And then of course there was the little matter of his being the Crown Prince. He needed to marry a woman who would make a good queen and give him the heirs he needed to continue his family's rule. As much as it pained her to think about, she knew he would do his duty to his people. Adam may be goofy and child-like, but no one could fault him for failing to do his duty for his people. The best she could hope is that he would love his queen. It would be easier to be happy for him if that were the case. She knew that was why he had never been betrothed by his parents. They wanted him to find love they way they had. It didn't make sense then why King Randor insisted that Adam find his bride within a year, but the edict was in place and there was nothing she could do about it now.

_And what about He-Man?_ a little voice asked her. It was true that she had feelings for the hero. When he had first shown up she'd been as star struck as any courtier. As they continued to work together and get to know one another better (and how well could one get to know the elusive man anyway?) her feelings had deepened to a keen admiration for his skill and respect for his authority. With the growing distance between her and Adam, she'd latched on to He-Man for her emotional support, especially since he was the only Master that was relatively close to her age, as far as she could tell. There were times she felt like he returned her regard, too. Especially last year when he carried her almost all the way home from that disaster with Goblin's gate. Still, as much as she admired him, how could she love a man who came and went based on the crisis at hand? Wait, love? Who said anything about _love_? Teela shook her head forcefully, earning herself a sharp burning pain in her neck and shoulders, and brought her wayward thoughts back to her current predicament.

Her father should have the floating chaise ready soon. But Malik and Kareen were unavailable. Things were unstable at Stone Mountain and they were both needed to keep the peace. If no mage could be found to help her, maybe the Sorceress could put her into a sleep? Or would that interfere with the pool's magic? And just how exactly was she supposed to get from the chaise into the pool anyway? So many questions and no answers. It was frustrating to have a problem and not be able to pace as she worked through it! Just as she was working herself into a proper fit of pique, Adam returned from wherever he had been.

"How are you feeling today, Teela?" he asked as he came over to the bed and sat down.

Teela sighed. "As well as can be expected I suppose. I've been trying to figure out what to do since Malik and Kareen are unable to assist me, but I haven't been able to come up with anything and I am now frustrated because I can't pace while I think!"

Adam smiled at her display of temper. "Would it help if I paced for you?" he asked cheekily. Teela just glared at him. "Well, how about we read some more of that book then to take your mind off things?"

"Sure, why not." Teela replied, glumly. They'd been researching some history for the Royal Archaeologist, Melaktha, as he prepared for another dig in the Sands of Time. Correction, Adam researched and she helped with some of the Ancient Eternian symbols as needed. She felt so useless. From being the Captain of the Guard to a simple living dictionary was quite a blow to her ego. She knew Adam was trying to keep her spirits up, but it was just too depressing.

Before Adam could open the books and resume their study, the Sorceress walked in and behind her was...

"Orko!" Teela and Adam cried.

Orko quickly floated over to Teela and wrapped his arms around her. Teela grimaced in pain, but Orko didn't notice as he wailed, "I'm so sorry, Teela! I tried and tried to find something that would help you. I asked my Uncle Montork and all the magicians at the Academy and everything! No one knew of any spell or plant or anything that could help!"

"It's okay, Orko," Teela soothed through gritted teeth. "It's okay. You tried and I really appreciate it." _If only he would let go now!_ she thought desperately. Adam saw her distress and gently pried the little mage's arms away from her. The Sorceress quickly cast another healing spell and Teela was able to relax into her pillows again. Adam drew Orko to the side and explained Teela's condition and their attempts for a cure. When Orko made to hug Teela again for causing her pain, she tensed, but Adam quickly forestalled his impetuous motions.

"Now, then," Adam said, gaining everyone's attention, "Man-at-Arms says he will be done with the HoverChaise in a couple of days. He and He-Man will take Teela to the cave and look for this healing pool. We just have to figure out how to control Teela's pain while she is in motion during that time. None of the medicine in Dorgan's infirmary have worked which leaves us with magic."

Orko perked up considerably at that and said, "Well, I can do it. I'll keep Teela's pain under control." And he began to wiggle his fingers and chant a spell. Teela tensed again, causing more pain to race across her body, but Adam quickly intervened.

"Hold on there, little buddy," he said, grabbing Orko's hands, "The Sorceress has been using a specific spell on Teela. Perhaps it would be better if she taught it to you so that we can keep things consistent."

Orko watched as the Sorceress once again sent her power into Teela while touching her leg. "Okay," he said. "Will you teach me, Sorceress?"

"Of course, Orko. Come with me to the library and I will show you the spell I have been using. We can practice there." the Sorceress replied with a smile.

After they left Teela sighed. "Thank you, Adam." Adam nodded and smiled in understanding. Teela continued, "I know he means well and his heart is in the right place, but...I didn't know how to tell him no. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. You are a good diplomat, Adam."

Adam brushed off her compliment. "You have to be in my line of work."

Before she could respond Orko rushed in. "Adam!" he cried, "Skeletor is attacking Grayskull! The Sorceress needs you!"

"Right!" And Adam and Orko rushed out again, leaving Teela alone feeling alarmed and very, very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Why in the name of Grayskull would _Adam_ be needed in the fight against Skeletor? It simply made no sense to Teela. Adam always ran away _from_ a fight, never _to_ one. So why would Orko come rushing for Adam now? And why had Adam left without any hesitation? Just then Teela could hear the villain's cackle through the window. She could tell by his tone he was demanding the Sorceress' surrender of the castle (really, didn't he know how things worked by _now_? How dense was he anyway?) though she couldn't make out his exact words. Maybe Adam was needed to contact the Masters and her father. No...that's not right. She knew that the Sorceress could contact her father through telepathy. So why would Adam be needed?

Suddenly without warning Teela could feel a great surge of power surround her. Her body felt both incredibly light and oppressively heavy at the same time. Her throat felt blocked, unable to draw in air and yet she felt no immediate need to fill her lungs. It felt as though the power were coursing through her; as though something were summoning it. It reminded her of the time when she had fallen into the abyss. If she closed her eyes she could once again see those strange lights pass through her vision. Only this time she was more than a mere observer; it now felt as though she were a part of it somehow. As quickly as it started, the strange phenomenon was over. She felt the castle shake around her as she listened to the Jaw-bridge lower. Then He-Man's deep timber resonated on the air and the strangest thought occurred to Teela.

What if _Adam_ knew how to contact He-Man?

The thought was simply mind-boggling and for several moments Teela didn't know what to do with the revelation. As the idea began to penetrate her brain she realized that so much of Adam's behavior made sense. If he knew how to contact He-Man then of course he would have to run from a fight to fetch the hero. It didn't explain why he wouldn't come back to help, but there was probably a good explanation for that. Maybe He-Man didn't want the Crown Prince to be on the battlefield or something along those lines. And if Adam were the only one to know how to contact He-Man then it would be absolutely imperative that he be kept safe. She knew Adam could fight; he'd proven that in their training session in Drisdos City. And he could also keep a secret because he had told her as much the night before their mission to Drisdos. Teela fairly thrummed with excitement as she thought about the possibility of Adam keeping He-Man's secret.

Teela was pulled from her musings as the sounds of battle reached her ears and worry began to set in. As far as she knew, He-Man was the only defender Castle Grayskull had at the moment. Orko might be trying to help, but she had no idea what the Sorceress was doing. She could make out the sounds of swords clanging. The fear and worry for her friends and allies that she usually managed to suppress during a fight now clawed at the back of her throat. With no other means of release, Teela felt tears starting to track down the sides of her face and into her ears. This constant need to cry really needed to stop. Had the Masters and her father been contacted? How long had it been? Were they on their way?

Teela once more felt a surge of energy around her, though not to the same all-consuming level as before. She heard a high-pitched scream (female?) from outside and then Skeletor ranting. She concluded then that the Sorceress was fighting as well. Then, faintly at first but growing steadily louder, Teela could make out the sounds of windraiders and skysleds over the battle. The others had arrived! Equal parts relief and greater worry washed through her as she heard the pitch of the battle increase in intensity. How desperately she wanted to be out there protecting her friends! To know there is a battle and not be able to help is bad, but to hear the battle just a few feet away and be unable to help was a thousand times worse!

Finally, after what could have been minutes or hours, the sounds of battle stopped. But who was the victor? Skeletor answered that question when she heard him clearly say, "...next time, you muscle-bound moron!" Teela gave a great sigh of relief. Before she could begin worrying about the casualties, the all-consuming energy surrounded her again and stole her breath away. This time, however, instead of feeling as though the power were being summoned to some unknown focal point, this had the feeling of being dispersed. How she could tell the difference she had no idea, but she could just the same. Would the Sorceress know what it meant? She had seen the woman so rarely despite living under the same roof. Granted, it was a big castle but not that big!

The agony of waiting for word on the outcome of the battle was pure torture and Teela could feel her temper increasing by the second. She felt the rumble of the Jaw-bridge lower and rise once more. Someone had come into the castle. He-Man? Her father? One of the other Masters? And how many other Masters were at the fight? Did her father respond or was he unavailable? What in the name of the moons of Eternia was going on? Suddenly, Adam's face appeared in her field of vision and Teela's fury broke like a tidal wave.

"Where have you been! What happened? How many goons were there? I heard the windraiders arrive. How many Masters responded? Was anyone hurt? How did we win? Where is my father? I swear, Adam, if you don't start giving me some answers..."

Adam's laughter cut her off. "Calm down, Teela. Everything is fine." Seeing her continued glower, he expounded, "Skeletor decided to attempt a brute force invasion again. He-Man was able to hold them off until your father and the other Masters arrived. And before you ask," he added, holding up his hand as she opened her mouth, "I can't tell you why He-Man was here in the castle but it is a good thing he was. Ram-Man, Sy-Klone, Roboto, Mekaneck, and Stratos arrived with your father to help route the villians. Things were pretty intense, but as you can see it all came out well." Teela opened her mouth to ask why he had been needed, but before she could Adam stated, "I'm glad to see that you are okay."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"There was some concern that Skeletor found out you were here and not as well as we've made out you were. It's why I hurried back as fast as I could."

"And where were you during the fighting? Why did Orko call you away?"

Adam reached over to the nightstand and picked up the glass of water. He helped her to take a sip as he answered, "The Sorceress' magic is used for defensive purposes. When she launches an offensive strike it weakens her and leaves her vulnerable. I had to make sure she was okay during those moments."

He was lying. Again! She could see it plain as day. He used to stammer and stutter before coming up with a lie, especially after running from a battle or hiding from his weapons training, but he'd become better at covering his tracks. There were times in the recent past when she honestly couldn't tell if he was being truthful with her or not because the stutter was gone. But now she could see he had a new tell. He refused to look in her eyes when he answered. Oh, he was clever in covering the action by helping her, but it was still there. Teela couldn't decided if she was happy she'd figured this out or angry with him for his continual lies, but before she could decided her father entered the room.

"How are you, Heart?" he asked coming up to the bed and pushing her hair back from her face. The queen had been kind enough to take her long hair and weave it into a single braid that now lay on the bed beside her. It was good not to have to wear her tiara while bedridden, but irritating too in that her long bangs would frequently flop into her eyes and she had no way to move them. Teela gazed at Adam, who continued to avoid her eyes, for a long moment before finally turning to answer her father.

"I'm fine now that the battle is over. I could hear it through the window. It was torture having to listen and not be able to help. I didn't know who was out there or how bad things were and all I could do is sit here and worry. I don't like worrying." She finished her rant with a grumble.

Duncan smiled at his headstrong daughter as he continued to smooth her hair away from her face. "I know, Dear One. I often feel that way whenever I send the soldiers out to deal with a threat while I stay at the palace to monitor the defenses. It is a very unsettling feeling."

"Yes, but at least you are _doing_ something!" Teela said sadly, as she closed her eyes. And to her complete mortification she could feel the tell-tale moisture gathering behind her lids. She ruthlessly quashed the need to cry before it overwhelmed her. Crying out of worry and fear was one thing, but crying in self-pity was not to be tolerated!

"Well, take heart, Teela. I am in the finally testing stages for the HoverChaise now. And I understand that Orko and the Sorceress are working on a plan to control your pain while you are in transit. I think we will have you back on your feet very soon."

Teela smiled up at her father and hoped with all her heart that he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Two day later found Teela once more grinding her teeth in bored frustration. _If I ever need to torture anyone_, she thought savagely, _I'll just immobilize them for awhile_. Teela sighed deeply as she let that thought go. Even if she were ordered to do it, she'd never have the heart to actually torture someone. Though, Skeletor and his crew could always be possibilities. Instead she turned her mind once more to the mystery between Adam and He-Man's possible connection.

She'd considered every possible memory she could think of to disprove her notion of Adam being He-Man's contact. She couldn't come up with anything. However, there was still the niggling suspicion that she was missing something important. But without concrete information from either Adam or He-Man her idea could only remain a theory. She'd try to ask Adam a couple of times when they were alone, but for some reason the words simply wouldn't come. In essence she felt that she would be asking him to betray a confidence and she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Adam may be considered cowardly, but everyone in the kingdom knew he was trustworthy and loyal and she simply refused to compromise him in that way.

Teela turned her head to look at Adam as he dozed in the wooden straight-back chair next to her bed. She felt her heart flutter a little as she took in his appearance. With his arms crossed over his chest she could see his well developed muscles through the thin linen shirt and pink tunic. While she couldn't see his legs now, she could admit to having appreciated the view his lavender hose afforded from time to time. Despite the feminine colors he wore, his body showed that he was anything but weak. But it was his face that she could gaze at for hours if given a chance. Currently, his head was bowed in sleep and his thick, long blond hair obscured most of his features. In her mind she could picture his face with its aristocratic nose, high cheek bones and strong jaw. With darker hair and a beard Adam was the spitting image of his father. His lips were full and sensuous and usually tilted in an endearing half-smile. And his eyes. Teela sighed as she thought about her favorite feature.

His eyes were such a bright and beautiful blue as to be unique in all of Eternia. Some thought it was his mother's Earth genetics that caused his eye color to be so unusual, but there was no way of really knowing. Adora had the same intense blue, which only lent credence to the speculation. In her opinion, it was his eyes along with his manner that caused people to trust him so implicitly. They were so open and honest. Well, usually his eyes were open and honest. Teela had to admit that she had not seen his normal look in some time. He still acted jovial and light-hearted, but his eyes gave him away. _Eyes that were currently watching her stare at him..._

Teela blushed at being caught and quickly looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she could detect a faint smirk on Adam's face as he lifted his head and looked at her properly. She quickly averted her gaze. _Maybe if nothing is said about it the whole awkward episode can just fade into history_, Teela thought desperately. No such luck.

"So," Adam said, smugly, "See anything you like?"

"Hardly," Teela scoffed, though she suspected the heat coming her face might be telling on her, "I was merely doing my job." Her suspicions were confirmed when Adam elegantly raised one disbelieving eyebrow. "It is my job to keep an eye on you and this is much easier to do when you stay in one place."

"And you are still going to do your job despite your injury?" he asked, clearly not believing her.

"Of course. My father trained me well. A good warrior never let's anything stop them," she relied in a flippant tone.

To Teela's immense relief, the Sorceress and Orko entered the room before Adam could respond. Unfortunately, his look said that their discussion wasn't over. The Sorceress cast her daily cleansing spell over her and then explained what she and Orko had managed to accomplish. Sadly, Orko was unable to control the pain-relief spell. Once again his brand of magic proved incompatible with the magic found on the planet, producing wildly unexpected results. But he came up with the idea to have Teela put into a deep sleep until they arrived at the pool. Teela was apprehensive about this plan as it left her feeling vulnerable and said as much to the others.

"But just think how vulnerable you would be if there was a fight and all you can do is watch others protect you," Adam said, "This way you would not have that additional stress." Teela had to concede his point. Listening to the battle outside Grayskull had been terrible, but actually watching her friends fight to protect her would be infinitely worse.

"Who will be going?" she asked finally.

The Sorceress answered, "Your father, of course, as well as He-Man."

"Me too, me too!" Orko waved wildly.

The Sorceress smiled, "Yes, Orko, you will be going too."

Teela looked over Adam. "You won't be going?"

Adam looked surprised at her question. "I, uh, well, I wasn't expecting to go. The fewer people going the less attention will be drawn. And we do want to keep this quiet. I don't think Skeletor is aware of your condition and the longer we can keep it that way, the better."

Teela knew he was right, but she still felt inexplicably saddened by it. This was the most time she and Adam had spent together in years (even if she was unconscious for most of it) and she hated to see that time end. She nodded in resignation and then asked, "When will we be going?"

The Sorceress answered once more, "Your father says that his invention is completed. He will be the Attack Track tomorrow morning."

Teela gave a great sigh of relief. She thanked the Sorceress, who then left with Adam and Orko. One more day. That was all she had left of this unbearable torture. But would the closeness she and Adam had managed to recapture leave again when things were back to normal? Maybe not. _After all_, she reasoned, _our relationship broke down because I was so impatient and frustrated with his running away from battle. But if what I suspect is true, then I can't be upset with him for doing his part_. Satisfied with that answer, Teela closed her eyes to sleep and dream of a brighter and more active future.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am on a bit of a roll now as this is the part of the story I have been anxiously awaiting. With any luck I will be able to get the next few chapters to you in quick succession and then will come the challenge of ending the story. That has always been the hardest part for me. As things stand, I have been considering a sequel, but we'll see if that is actually necessary or not. I'm glad you all have been enjoying this. I hope this latest chapter will live up to your expectations! Enjoy! As always - I don't own it, I'm not that lucky._

_

* * *

_

The next morning the Sorceress woke Teela before dawn. Adam, Man-at-Arms and Orko were on their way. The Sorceress cast one more cleaning spell over her and changed her sleeping shift into a simple tunic and trews. Even in an enchanted sleep her battle armor would not have been comfortable. Once the Sorceress was done, Teela said, "Thank you, Sorceress, for all you have done for me."

"You are very welcome, Teela. I only wish I could do more to help you."

After a moment's hesitation, Teela asked, "Sorceress, the other day when Skeletor was attacking. Well, there were times I felt...something. Magic that was overwhelming. What was it? I've never felt magic like that before."

The Sorceress absently stroked Teela's hair as she gazed out the window, seeing visions long since past. "To explain that, you must understand some of this castle's history. This castle was built during the days of the Ancients. Before even King Tamask's time as ruler. In those days the people were disorganized and fought with one another constantly. Occasionally, someone who could control the planet's magic would rise up and lead the people. There would be a brief period of prosperity and productivity, but these times were short-lived and infrequent. One of these magical leaders, a man named Jasal Grayskull, discovered one of only two focal points of magic on the planet. Jasal built this castle over that natural magical spring and eventually became Eternia's first king. He and his sorceress wife ruled in peace for many years. Our own royal family is descended from their line. When outsiders invaded the planet, King Grayskull and his wife drove them back. Unfortunately, they perished in the final battle, but their spirits and their magic reside now within the castle and are used to this day to help protect it. That is the magic that you felt that day. It is also why Orko's magic is at its strongest and most wild here."

As the Socreress ended her tale, Teela looked around the room once more. It looked the same, of course, but knowing some of the history - hearing about the man who built it - made the castle look different to her. Finally she asked, "You said there were two focal points of magic on the planet? Where is the other?"

"Can you not guess?"

Teela cast her mind to the different places she had visited on Eternia. There were many places where magic was so strong she could feel it. The dragons of Darksmoke certainly had a powerful magic, as well as the Oracle of the Crystal Sea. But the strongest magic she had ever felt was at ...

"Snake Mountain."

"Indeed. When the Snake Men built that fortress and began practicing their rituals and sacrifices there, the magic absorbed the evil taint and cast a pall over that land, causing the eternal darkness. It is that ancient evil presence that first attracted the Horde and finally Skeletor to claim it as their own. It is said that when the fortress is destroyed and the magic can be purified then will the darkness end."

"How can the magic be purified?"

"That we do not know. But now is not that time for it. Your father is here." With that said, Teela once more felt the rumble of the castle as the Jaw-bridge was lowered and raised again. A few minutes later, her father was once more embracing her in his strong but careful hug. Behind him she could see Adam and Orko waiting.

"Hey, Red," Teela made a face at Adam, "I'll go and get He-Man in a minute, but I wanted to make sure to see you before you left." Equal parts excitement at confirmation of her theory and pleased embarrassment tied her tongue for a few moments. Finally she managed a quiet thank you.

Adam turned to leave. At the door, Teela called out to him, "Hey, Adam! You better be ready when I get back to the palace. We have a lot of practice sessions to make up." Adam laughed, tossed her a mock-salute with an "Aye, Captain," and left. She could still hear his laughter fading in the hall.

As her father began explaining the HoverChaise to her, Teela was once more engulfed in the overwhelming magic. She could see her father's lips move, but could not hear anything he was saying. Glancing at the Sorceress, Teela became distressed to see that the woman appeared unaffected. How could they not feel anything? A moment later the sensation ceased. Her face must have shown her distress because the first thing she heard her father say was, "Teela, are you all right?"

Turning to the Sorceress, Teela asked, "Is everything okay? Is the castle in danger? Why did I feel that magic again?"

The Sorceress merely smiled. "I sense no danger at this time. No doubt you felt some of the magical fluctuations that occur here from time to time. When you've lived in this castle as long as I have, you grow accustomed to them and pay them no mind." Teela doubted she'd ever get used to such a feeling, but the Sorceress' tone was calm and soothing so she, in turn, calmed down.

Confused by what was going on, Duncan did what he did best: return to the matter at hand. "Now then," he said, "once He-Man arrives we will get you situated in the HoverChaise. Then the Sorceress can cast her spell and we will head for this pool. With any luck, we should reach the entrance of the cavern by mid-day. He-Man said he didn't know how deep the cavern is or how far we will have to travel to find this pool. Hopefully, it won't be too far and we can return in time for supper."

"How will I come out of the sleep?" Teela asked.

The Sorceress answered, "I will provide your father and He-Man with the necessary keys to break the enchantment. Orko will also be available to help if anything should go wrong. We know that he is capable of reversing my spell, though the process would be more painful for you if he did."

"Why would it be more painful?" Teela asked, eyeing Orko warily.

"I will be casting the pain relieving spell with the sleep spell. If Orko has to break the sleep spell, he will have to cancel both spells at once, thus causing you to feel more pain than if only the sleep spell is broken. It is our hope that you will be in the pool and restored soon after the spell is broken, so if it is necessary for Orko to break the spells than you will not have to suffer for too long. I am sorry that we could not do better than that."

Teela shook her head. "No, its okay. If I have to suffer a little pain to get better, than I will." Duncan patted her hand in both pride and understanding.

"I understand someone has an appointment with a magic pool today." He-Man said by way of greeting as he entered the room. The others chorused their hellos as he made his way to her bed. "How are you doing, Teela?"

Teela attempted to shrug, earning a wash of healing magic from the Sorceress for her effort, before answering. "Oh, you know. Ready to get out of this bed. The first thing I plan to do when I get my body back is go break Evil-Lyn's wand."

He-Man chuckled. "I would enjoy seeing that," he said. "Let's get you healed then, shall we? Ready?" At her nod, he carefully lifted her from the bed. Pain exploded from every nerve ending in her body, causing her to grind her teeth to prevent screaming. The transfer from bed to chaise only took moments, but the pain was so unbearable the move felt like an eternity to her. Finally, she felt the Sorceress' healing spell wash over her again, forcing the pain away. Taking a few deep breaths, Teela opened her eyes. Both He-Man and her father wore worried expressions and she could see Orko pacing (could it be called pacing when he was floating four feet of the ground?) behind them. She smiled up gratefully at the Sorceress before reassuring everyone that she was okay. Never one to show much affection before, she desperately wished she could grab her father's and He-Man's hands now, or give Orko a big hug, to comfort and reassure them. Instead all she could do was lie around like a lump.

Before she could let those thoughts drag her down into despair once more, the Sorceress spoke. "It is time for me to cast the sleep spell now, Teela. Are you ready?" She felt the Sorceress move around behind her and then both hands were placed carefully on her head. The Sorceress sang a short incantation and then removed her hands. As the spell took hold, she heard the woman tell her father and He-Man, "The key to waking her up again lies in her favorite bedtime story..."


	10. Chapter 10

_She was dreaming. At first Teela couldn't tell how she knew, but she was certain that she was dreaming. When she flapped her wings, it finally dawned on her how she knew she wasn't in reality. She was flying and she was some kind of large bird. She'd never dreamt of being an animal before, let alone something avian. Once she managed to adjust her thinking, Teela took in her surroundings. She was flying over Eternia. She had flown over the land many times in her windraider and skysled, and yet this was so very different. She didn't have to focus on controls or struggle with the air currents. Everything felt natural and instinctive; like she had been flying all of her life._

_As she flew over the Sea of Eternity in the Mystic Mountains, she thought of Stratos and his people. She wondered if they enjoyed the same incredible sense of freedom that flight was currently providing her. She lost all sense of time as she continued her flight; gliding along the shores of the Crystal Sea, soaring over the Sands of Time. She flew over the Fertile Plains and her home at the Royal Palace in Eternos City and around Mount Eternos. She turned north again and began to fly over the Evergreen Forest. At no point in her journey did she encounter another living being. No people on the ground or other animals in the air. It was as though she was alone in the world. Strangely, this thought did not sadden her in the least._

_Eventually, she began to descend. She recognized the fields outside of Drisodos City. For the first time, she saw people moving around, though she was too high to make out any details. As she approached what was apparently her destination, details began to emerge. She could see the HoverMelter her father created, and he was standing nearby. It was the day she was injured. She saw Lord Bathos in his brightly colored robes, surrounded be his daughter and their people. She saw herself and Adam off to the side near her father. Suddenly, she saw Skeletor and his flunkies appear and the battle commenced. Then, she was no longer flying but lying on the ground. She could feel the pain in her body, but her mind was distanced from it; as though she was in her body but at the same time not. With a clarity of mind she did not possess the first time she found herself in this situation, she saw He-Man lean over her, looking worried. What startled Teela the most, however, was that she saw Adam's face instead of He-Man's. Then she felt a tingle start in her lips and quickly spread through her body and she knew no more._

As Teela regained consciousness, she scrambled to try and remember her strange dream. She remembered flying and arriving at the battle. She remembered lying on the ground but not feeling the pain. But once more some detail - something important - remained elusive and she sighed in frustration. Rather than dwell on the impossible, Teela turned her focus outward and took in her surroundings.

She was in He-Man's arms once more and he was standing in a small, low cavern. The ceiling was so low in fact that it missed his head by scant inches. The entire cave was lit with a soft blue glow. A pool of water dominated the ground, though it looked as though it could only hold two or three people at a time. Water gushed gently from the back wall, supplying the pool and filling the space with a happy, burbling sound. After a moment, Teela realized that the lichen growing around the pool was responsible for the phosphorus light. A small path led the the right and left of where they stood and Teela assumed that the entrance to the cavern was directly behind He-Man.

Teela realized that her pain was not acute and she was grateful that Orko had not been needed to break the spells. She looked up at He-Man to ask how the enchantment had been lifted but saw that he was still conducting his own inspection of the cavern. He appeared to be...blushing?...though it was hard to see in the low light. Suddenly, he turned left and made his way carefully to the wall.

"I believe you are familiar with Ancient Eternian?" He-Man asked as he held her closer to the wall. Several symbols were chiseled into a flat expanse of stone. Somehow she had missed them on her initial inspection of the cavern.

She studied the glyphs for several long moments and then said, "They appear to be instructions for the pool. That symbol is water, specifically falling water. And the last one there means return or again. So...if I am reading this correctly, then the entire inscription reads:

_From curses, spells, enchantments strong,_

_That doth alter and change Thy form_

_Stand Ye 'neath falling waters long_

_To once again resume Thy norm._

"So instead of a bath you need to take a shower, huh?" He-Man asked as he inspected the pool once more. Teela laughed. "How long are you supposed to be drenched?"

Teela read the inscription over again. "It doesn't say. I imagine when you feel normal then you'll know you are done."

"Well, then, I guess it is time for you to get better." But He-Man didn't move. He continued to stare at the water, face impassive.

"Um...He-Man? He-Man?"

With a start, He-Man shook himself and looked down at Teela. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something." With that, he began carefully making his way into the water and over to the falls, testing each step for traps as well as stability as the floor was made of fine gravel. Nothing happened and in a few short steps they were standing before the waterfall. Teela could feel the specks of foam splashing on her face.

Once more, He-Man looked down at her and asked, "Ready?" She nodded and they both took a deep breath and closed their eyes as he stepped beneath the water. Teela expected to be pounded by the falls as the water flowed energetically from its place near the roof of the cavern. Instead, it felt more like her private bath back at the Palace when she had the settings set to massage her aches away after a strenuous practice. It was also much warmer than she expected. Overall, it was a very pleasant experience and she enjoyed it immensely. Teela had no idea how long they stood beneath the falls, but presently decided to see if she was truly healed. He-Man apparently had the same thought as he started to slowly lower her legs into the water. When she founds herself able to support her own weight, Teela felt like shouting and singing at the top of her lungs. The water prevented this, of course, so instead she wrapped her arms around He-Man to hug him in her happiness. Something felt different, but she couldn't put her finger on what it might be. She brushed the thought away as she felt him return her embrace.

Finally, she was ready to take her first steps in nearly a month. She turned from He-Man and held her hands out in front of her, trying to find the way out of the waterfall. She'd had no idea it was deep enough for at least two people to stand in and she had no way of knowing how far in He-Man had carried her. She felt He-Man's hands on her shoulders, nudging her a little more to her left, so she assumed this was they way he'd came. After three small, hesitant steps Teela found herself standing waist deep in the pool. She pushed her drenched bangs out of her eyes and reveled in the simple act that had been denied her so long. With her vision cleared, Teela once more looked around the cave with a smile.

Her smile transformed into shock, however, as she completed her turn and found Adam standing where He-Man should have been. "A...Adam?"

"Uh...hey, Teela. I'm glad to see your feeling better." Adam said sheepishly.

"How...why...YOU?" she stuttered. At that moment, what felt like a dam burst in her mind and she was suddenly flooded with memories she didn't know she had. Her eyes widened as each new memory flashed across her mind. The Crystal Sea. Mer-Man and his Crimson Pearl. The Bakull. He-Man's rescue. The Oracle's story. The Sorceress. _Her mother_.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, guys. We're going on vacation for a couple of weeks (big family reunion to celebrate my brother's safe return home from Iraq) so I won't be able to write for a bit. The next chapter is mostly done, I just have to finish it and edit out the mistakes. I will have it posted just as soon as we get back, I promise! Thanks for being so patient with me._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I humbly beg your forgiveness for not updating this sooner. You are all so sweet to have stuck with me all this time. I am still in the process of typing up what I wrote, and updates will be sporadic. But I do hope to be a bit more regular than I have been. Thank you all for not giving up on me or my story. _

_

* * *

_

Teela fled. She ran out of the cavern and past her father and Orko, ignoring their cries of alarm and concern. She ran to the Attack Track and set the automatic pilot for home. At the moment she could care less how the others made their way home. She wanted nothing to do with any of them! While the vehicle made its way back to the palace she paced in the back. A small part of her mind registered the fact that she was pacing, but any pleasure she might have received from that knowledge was lost under her mounting anger. They had lied. All of them. The Sorceress with her secretive ways, her father with his vague answers and He-Man...no, _Adam_...whom she didn't even realize had that knowledge to begin with. They had all betrayed her, and Adam most of all. She thought they were best friends. Ha! Friends don't keep secrets like that. He knew how desperately she wanted to know her mother and he'd said nothing! Not even a hint! And to be He-Man on top of that. She briefly recalled all the disparaging things she'd said about Adam's cowardice, but quickly pushed aside the resulting guilt. After what she had learned he deserved every bit of her wrath, and then some!

Teela continued to stew all the way back to the palace. As the Attack Track pulled into the vehicle hanger, she realized she felt an overwhelming need to go spar in order to work off some of her anger. So she made her way to the training yard, selected one of the swords and a practice bot and then proceeded to batter the poor robot relentlessly. She didn't know how long she practiced, but it was full dark when movement caught the corner of her eye. Teela stepped back from the bot, which immediately went into a defensive ready position, and turned to find the queen standing in the doorway.

At first Teela didn't know how to react to the queen's presence. She was Adam's mother and at the moment anything that reminded her of Adam was to be shunned. But Teela knew it wasn't her fault for Adam's secrets and lies, besides the fact that she was the Queen of Eternia and deserved the utmost respect. Finally, Teela formally greeted her queen with a bow and a terse "Your majesty."

"Welcome home, Teela," Queen Marlena said with a small smile, "but it would seem that you are not pleased to be here."

"No, I am glad to be back, it's just..." Teela sighed in frustration. She didn't feel as angry but it still hurt to think about all she had learned. She turned and put her sword and the bot away. When she was done, the queen was still standing in the doorway and Teela knew she wouldn't be able to put off the discussion. At her direction, Teela followed Marlena to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Now, then," Marlena began, "why don't you tell me what has tarnished what should be a joyful homecoming?"

"I'm not really sure what to say." The queen merely sat quietly and let the younger woman gather her thoughts. Finally, Teela began to confess, "Obviously, the pool worked as expected. And then some. After my body was healed I...discovered some secrets that I don't think I was supposed to know. I can't tell you what those secrets are, as they are not mine to reveal, but I can tell you that I was deeply hurt by the discovery. Everyone I trusted was involved in these secrets and I can't help but feel betrayed by their lack of faith in me. Why couldn't I be trusted to keeps these secrets? Why did they have to lie to me?" By the end of her discourse, Teela was once more pacing furiously back and forth.

Queen Marlena continued to sit calmly on the stone bench while Teela worked out some of her anxiety. Eventually, Teela noted the queen's silent and calm composure and was forced to pay attention to what the other woman had to say. Seeing she had Teela's undivided attention, the queen spoke, "While I cannot offer any solid advice as I do not know the nature of these secrets, I would ask you this question: When you send your troops out on various missions, do you inform them on every aspect of the mission? All intelligence and hypotheses you posses are distributed down to the very basic footman?"

"Well, noooo..." Teela answered, slowly. "To do so would take a great deal of time and may cause the soldiers to act in a way that would be more detrimental to the mission."

"Exactly. And are your soldiers not expected to trust that your orders are in their best interests as well as the interests of the entire kingdom, specifically with regards to protecting the Royal Family?"

Teela could see what the queen was driving at, and while she didn't like it, she could admit that the queen made a valid point. "If the soldiers do not trust me to make sounds decisions despite their lack of information, then we would not be able to function as a cohesive unit and the safety of the Royal Family would be in jeapordy," she admitted reluctantly, "but it doesn't make the situation any easier to deal with emotionally!" she added for good measure.

The queen laughed at Teela's petulant response. "I imagine not. But how much of your anger is truly at the ones keeping the secrets and how much of it is for yourself in not discovering the truth earlier? I know you, Teela," she said as she lightly wagged her finger, "you are a clever girl who prides herself on riddling out the toughest of mysteries."

Teela smiled ruefully. "You know me well, my queen."

"I should hope so! I have great respect for the ones who have managed to protect these secrets from such an accomplished sleuth. Now, then, what will you do with your new-found knowledge?"

"I suppose I shall have to accept the responsibility of protecting these secrets, the same as the others." Teela could feel the last of her anger melt away as she considered the very grave responsibility she had inadvertently undertaken.

Queen Marlena stood and took Teela's hands in hers. "And I believe you shall do an admirable job, my girl, just as the others."


	12. Chapter 12

Teela continued to sit on the cold stone bench after the queen returned to the palace. Despite the advanced hour, Teela still felt restless and unsettled by her discoveries and could not fathom going to sleep. She could also confess to - finally- feeling some guilt for leaving her father and friends stranded now that she was no longer angry with them...much. Finally, after much deliberation, Teela decided to go back and retrieve them. It was as she made her way to the vehicle hanger once more that the most peculiar sensation came over her.

_Hello, Teela. Thank you for lowering your block,_ Teela heard. She knew the Sorceress could communicate telepathically for she'd seen it happen often enough to her father in the past, but she had never experienced it herself. To suddenly feel a...presence in the back of her mind and hear a voice in her head was disconcerting to say the least.

"Sorceress? Is that you?"

_Yes, it is I. I have been trying to contact you for some time, but was prevented by the block you erected shortly after learning the truth._

"Block? What block? How did I do that?" Teela asked, just as soldier passed by. The young man gave his captain a queer look, but she waved him on impatiently.

_You need not speak aloud. Simply think of what you wish to say and I will hear you. This will prevent the appearance of speaking with yourself. To answer your question, I sensed extreme anger and hurt just before the block was erected. I believe in an effort to protect your mind and emotions, your magic created the block against any whom you felt betrayed you. It is important for you to come to Castle Grayskull to learn to control your magic._

Teela responded in shock. _Magic, but I don't have any magic! And I can't come to Grayskull now. I need to go retrieve my father, Orko and Adam. I left them at the cavern when I ran off this afternoon._

_They are here with me. Your father contacted me as soon as you left. It is important for you to control your magic because Evil-Lyn can sense your powers even now._

_What! But how is that possible? Does she know it's me?_ Teela looked around quickly, expecting to see the evil sorceress or her overlord appear at any moment.

_Not yet, but she will discover you soon if you do not learn how to block your signature. Please come quickly and I will explain everything._ With that the Sorceress' presence disappeared, leaving Teela feeling slightly disoriented. She made her way once more to the vehicle hanger and took a Wind Raider to get to Grayskull. The vehicle was faster than the Attack Track and would hold all the passengers returning to the palace later.

Teela arrived at Castle Grayskull in short order and as she landed saw the Jaw-Bridge lower. She hesitated at the foot of the bridge. Despite the urgency she felt to learn about this magic and protect herself from Evil-Lyn, she was still conflicted to be truly meeting her mother - a woman whom she had only had a basic acquaintance with all these years. Gathering her courage, she entered the forbidding structure. She was surprised to see Adam waiting for her just inside the gatehouse. They said nothing as the clang of the Jaw-Bridge closing echoed down the cavernous hall. Adam looked nervous, though it was difficult to tell in the dim lighting.

Finally, Adam spoke. "Hello, Teela."

"Adam."

"The Sorceress asked me to come escort you to the throne room." And so saying, he turned and started down the hall. Teela followed quietly. She knew the way to the throne room and so couldn't understand why she needed a formal escort. Just before entering the room, Adam stopped and turned to her. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry. For everything." Teela could feel her emotions beginning to overwhelm her again, so she merely nodded to Adam and then entered the throne room.

Her father and the Sorceress...mother..._Sorceress_ were standing near the large mirror that served as the Sorceress' eye on the planet, speaking in soft tones. Adam had moved to stand near Orko in one of the darkened corners near the base of the steps leading to the throne. Orko started to float her way, but Adam waylaid him and nodded to the other two by way of explanation. Duncan and the Sorceress stopped speaking and turned toward Teela upon her entrance.

"Welcome, Teela," the Sorceress said calmly. Teela was surprised that they were so calm while she felt nervous, anxious and fretful. It took several moments of staring at them both to see their own signs of stress. Her father's face showed equal parts joy and worry as he gazed at her in the tightening lines around his eyes and mouth, while the Sorceress repeatedly grasped her staff as if forcing herself to relax her grip only to tighten it again as the silence dragged on. Before the silence could become much more unbearable Teela acknowledged her parents. "Hello Father, hello...mo...mother." What could only be described as pure joy radiated from the older woman as she crossed the room then and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug for the first time. Teela hesitantly raised her arms and returned the affection, though perhaps not to same degree as it was given. The Sorceress cried - _She's actually crying!_ Teela thought wildly - as she repeatedly apologized for everything. Duncan also came over and embraced his two favorite women, glad that the day had finally come. A few tears were even running unchecked down his face.

When the emotional reunion was complete, the Sorceress stepped back and addressed her daughter. "Teela, you cannot begin to understand how truly sorry I am that you have had to suffer for so long. I know you remember the Oracle's story and thus, you can understand the reasons for my decision so long ago, but that does not mean that I don't understand your pain. I have longed for this day even as I dreaded it. The fact that you are standing here and not hating me or Duncan is more than I dared hope for. I hope you will allow me to do everything in my power to make up the past to you."

"As you said," Teela answered slowly, "I do remember the story and can logically understand the decisions that were made and why. I'm not really angry anymore, but I am overwhelmed and still in some shock, I think. Queen Marlena was kind enough to talk me through the worst of my anger and get me thinking straight again, as hard as it was at the time. I will confess to still feeling some hurt and betrayal, but this is mainly due to the secret that Adam has had to keep." Here she looked over at the other two occupants of the room who had been conspicuous by their silence.

"Your anger should not be directed at Adam," the Sorceress stated, drawing Teela's attention once more, "but at me as it was my insistence that he keep his identity as well as mine a secret from everyone."

"But my father and Orko knew the truth."

"Yes. Adam was still young when he accepted his destiny and I felt that he needed a mentor to confide in as well as train him to handle his new responsibilities. Orko, well Orko has the distinct talent for appearing unexpectedly in places he should not be and discovered the secret on his own." The little magician laughed nervously and blushed, tugging a reluctant smile from Teela. "But come and sit, and I will explain everything." With that, the Sorceress conjured a table, chairs and snacks for them all. Over the next couple of hours, the Sorceress explained Adam's process from care-free prince to Eternia's champion, with plenty of input from Orko and the occasional comments from Adam and Duncan. As the story drew to its conclusion, dawn was breaking (not that you could tell in the gloomy room) and the Sorceress insisted that everyone sleep for few hours.

Adam escorted Teela to the room she'd occupied during her last stay in Grayskull. This time when she saw the room it was decorated in comfortable fabrics and rich tapestries, as though the Sorceress was really trying to make her feel welcome. Adam said as much when he saw the interior. "In all of the years that I have known her, this is the happiest she has ever been."

"How can you tell? She still seemed the calm and serene Sorceress that I have known."

"Yes, she is very good at that. It was the how she wouldn't take her eyes off of you, like she was afraid you would disappear before she could tell you everything. You noticed that she would not allow me or Duncan to accept our share of the blame?"

Teela nodded. "There were times I felt that she wanted me to be mad at her only. Why?"

Adam sighed as he answered, "I think because she knew it would be easier for you if you chose not to associate with her since you had the least contact with her these past years. I believe she will always feel guilt for the decisions she made on your behalf as well as mine. There were times I was quite angry with her for forcing me to be silent, especially in the beginning. Eventually, we reached an understanding, but I could see how much I'd hurt her with my harsh words and immature attitude. I sense that she carries that with her to this day."

Teela nodded slowly as she accepted this explanation. Adam picked nervously at the wooden doorjamb for a few moments before gathering his courage to ask, "Are we okay?"

Teela stared at Adam for a few minutes before answering, "I'm not sure. But I'd like to think we will be."

Adam gave her a small smile, which she returned. "Good night, Teela."

"Good night, Adam."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: You guys have been so great! Despite my best efforts, life continues to get in the way, and for that I deeply apologize. At the moment the rest of my story is written out on paper in what barely passes for my handwriting. It is finished, I just have to decipher my shorthand and bring it into the 21st Century. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this latest installment._

* * *

Despite the Sorceress' admonition to get some rest, Teela found she couldn't quiet her mind. She mulled over everything she'd learned as she looked out the window of her room. The sunrise was off to her left and obscured by the Evergreen Forest, but it was nice to watch as the sky moved through the colors of the dawn.

Adam was He-Man. Adam, whom she'd always loved as a dear friend (and was admittedly a little attracted to), was the same man whom she'd had no small crush on from the moment he'd first saved her life. She could see the glaring similarities now that she knew the truth and spent several minutes berating herself for being so dense. Had she not made note of their similar fighting styles the day before she was so grievously injured? And what about his strength? That led her to think about just how much she'd admired He-Man's rippling muscles and toned abs over the years. _Adam sure hides a lot under that shirt and pink tunic!_ Teela thought with blush.

She recalled when he'd asked her as both Adam and He-Man which of them she'd preferred and how she'd said she wanted a little bit of both in one package. And lo and behold, that was exactly what he was! Whoa, slow down, girl, she thought, best not to go there right now. It would be way too easy to lose her head as well as her heart to her fanciful musings. Things were just too awkward between them as friends to even begin contemplate something more serious. Besides, despite He-Man's flirtatious actions in the past, Adam had never demonstrated the same interest in her. He'd always remained a solid friend, even during what she was quickly coming to term as the 'Bad Years'.

"You will need rest in order to learn magic, Teela," the Sorceress said as she entered the room.

Teela turned from the window at the voice. She gave a deep sigh and returned to her view before she replied. "I know. Despite the fact that I have been awake for more than a day, I still find myself restless."

The Sorceress carefully made her way over to her daughter, stopping a few paces behind and gazing out the window as well. "I am surprised that you are not angrier with me," she said after awhile.

"I am too, truth be told," Teela replied. "I've been rather focused on something else at the moment."

"Adam's true identity," the Sorceress answered without hesitation. Teela nodded slowly, still refusing to turn and meet the other woman's eye. "What do you think about it?"

"I thought you knew what I was thinking while in Grayskull."

"I do. But I thought you might like to talk about it yourself rather than have me tell you how you feel."

Teela turned and leaned against the window's sill, crossing her arms in front of her. "It's just that Adam and He-Man have been two different people to me since the beginning and I have a hard time reconciling them into one person. I want to be mad even though I understand that the reasons for the secrecy. I feel glad to know that Adam can defend himself, but sad and frustrated to know that I wasted so much time and energy training him for nothing."

"I can tell you that Adam never felt that way. He looked forward to the times you would train together. He once told Duncan and I that it was one of the few times he could pretend he still had the same relationship you had in your youth."

"Ancients!" Teela exploded angrily, "I've been so horrible to him! I hate how things have become between us and I hate myself for being so stupid! He was my best friend and I was an absolute shrew towards him! How can he not be disgusted with me?"

The Sorceress waited until she calmed slightly before answering. It took several moments for Teela to once more regain control of her temper. "Don't you see, Teela? Adam's amazing capacity for forgiveness and compassion is why he was selected as Grayskull's champion in the first place. Only someone with a heart as pure as his could handle the powers of his position. Hearts less worthy than his have been corrupted in the past to the detriment of all of Eternia. Do not misunderstand me, my child; Adam has been tested on many occasions, but he has continued to pass and retain his right to hold Grayskull's power. Furthermore, he will continue to be tested. Now that you are aware of his true identity, you are in a position to help him pass those future tests."

Teela's eyes widened at this revelation. "Me? How in the world would I be able to help him with something like that!"

"I cannot say, but you will know when the time comes. Now, then, what of your other feelings concerning Adam?"

Teela colored slightly at the Sorceress' suggestive tone and suddenly found the top of her boots rather fascinating. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." The Sorceress said nothing. Finally, Teela glanced at the older woman and asked, "Would you be referring to my...um...crush on He-Man?"

"Among other things."

Teela turned to the window once more. The sun was just clearing the forest and was blindingly brilliant in the clear morning air. "I'm not sure I am ready to talk about those thoughts and feelings right now," she said softly.

"I understand, Teela," the Sorceress replied. "Try to rest. You will need energy and a clear head in order to study the art of magic. I will return in a few hours."

Teela was grateful the Sorceress did not push the subject further and turned to thank her, but found the room empty. _Way to make an exit,_ she thought with a smirk. The emotional revelations of the past few days were finally catching up with her and Teela wearily made her way to the bed in the room. She lay down and began breathing deeply to calm her body and mind. It took longer than usual, but the tactic worked as her body finally succumbed to the rest it so desperately needed.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: As always, anything recognizable is not mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

As promised, the Sorceress returned before mid-morning. Teela was once again grateful for the training she'd had that allowed her to get a significant amount of rest in such a short span of time. The walk from the guest to room to what the Sorceress called the 'Meditation Room' was disappointingly dull. The torches that flared to life as they neared and then extinguished once they'd passed were only interesting the first few times it happened. Unfortunately, there was nothing else to break up the monotony of Grayskull's gray-green stone walls. It surprised Teela to discover how much she enjoyed and missed the light colors of the Palace and the decorative art work she'd never really paid attention to before. Eventually, they made it to the Meditation Room, which was obviously an interior room as there was not even a window to lighten the gloomy space. The Sorceress watched quietly as Teela stood in the middle of the room and spun slowly, taking in the space and the solemn atmosphere. When she was satisfied with Teela's reaction, the Sorceress began.

"Magic, and the study of it, is unending. As you grow and change so too does the magic within you. You will find that several of the skills that you gained as you trained to be a palace guard will stand you in good stead now. To study magic you must have dedication and discipline. However, you will need to use your heart and emotions to wield your magic rather than your keen mind." Teela frowned at that. It had been ingrained in her from her earliest days as a guard to lock down her emotions in order to minimize her liability in battle. The Sorceress continued, "As you will it, so will the magic be. To do this, you must understand how your magic feels. That is why we are here. In order to learn your magic you will need to spend time meditating, discovering this new aspect of yourself."

"How long will that take?" Teela asked. "I've only been back at the palace for less than a day and my responsibilities there are waiting for me." Although, protecting the prince certainly didn't have the same weight as it used to.

"It is different for each person. Have no fear though. Some of the guards who saw you 'practicing' last night have already spread the word that their captain is back and fighting fit. So Man-at-Arms has let slip to some of the Masters that he sent you on a reconnaissance mission to cover your absence for an extended period of time." The unexpected hurt that shafted through Teela at her father's title caused her to gasp lightly. It reminded her that there was yet another relationship in her life that would need to be addressed at some point if there was to be any hope of salvaging what once was.

"Well, then, I suppose it is time to get started."

* * *

A week later and she still couldn't make heads or tails of what this magic was supposed to feel like. Her first attempt at meditation had ended with her sprawled rather ungracefully on the floor in a dead sleep. The Sorceress had merely smiled and allowed that perhaps attempting to meditate after just a few short hours of sleep had not been the wisest decision. To hear the woman whom she'd always considered the wisest in Eternia state that she'd made a poor decision had thrown Teela's already shaky understanding of the people in her life and the roles they occupied even further off balance. It stole the heat from her anger and Teela realized that she wasn't really ready to let that go. It was easier to be angry and hurt rather than acknowledge the difficult choices that had been made on her behalf and for her safety. Still, a week later and the only significant improvement she could discern was that she stayed awake for the entirety of the time she was in that room.

After a few days, her restlessness in the confines of the castle had become a barrier and she'd had to find a way to expend her energy before trying to meditate. To that end, the Sorceress had established a sort of training room similar to what she was used to at the palace. Teela had been extremely grateful to the older woman and their evening meals had become less stilted and formal feeling. Their conversations largely revolved around the theories of magic, staying well away from personal matters. Teela chafed at this as she was desperately curious to know what kind of woman her mother truly was. Still, she held her tongue as the practice that had been instilled her since the first time she'd met the Sorceress held sway.

Teela's thoughts continued in this vein as she sat comfortably in middle of the Meditation Room. She knew her thinking was prohibiting her, but she could not silence her mind any more today than she had the past week. Today, though, she decided to let her mind run its course in the hopes that eventually she might run out of things to think about. Her thoughts continued to circle around the enigmatic woman. The Sorceress been ensconced in this castle for Ancients knew how long and yet her own twenty-second birthday was only a few months away. Did that mean that the magic of Grayskull lengthened her life? Would it lengthen her life? And on that thought came a startling question - Had it lengthened Adam's life?

For several moments, Teela considered what that would mean for her best friend. Would he have to hide his dual identity forever? Would he still be battling Skeletor's forces that far into the future? And what would this mean for the woman with whom he was expected to marry and produce heirs? What would this mean for his heirs? The more questions she considered the bleaker the picture of her friend's life became and Teela felt saddened by the possibilities her mind conjured. Then a new thought struck her. What _if_ her life was also lengthened by Grayskull's magic? Could she live as long as Adam? Slowly, a she saw a lovely dream begin to spin out in her mind's eye.

S_omehow Adam would discover the secret of the their mutual longevity. And because it would be unfair to any other person on the planet to be married to either of them, they would just _have_ to be married, thus solving Adam's dilemma of finding his princess. Naturally, Adam would discover just how much he loved her all along. Their love would be so strong that it would beat Skeletor and his cronies. And they'd all live happily ever after._

Teela sighed as she let go of her fanciful musings. Despite the handsome prince and magic she witnessed almost daily, real life was no fairy tale. Teela opened her eyes and was startled to be staring into the intense blue of the Sorceress' standing directly in front of her.

"Well done, Teela," she said, smiling, "You have tapped into your magic. How does it feel?"

"Um..." Teela replied uncertainly. She closed her eyes again to better assess her feelings. "I feel light. Happy...almost giddy for a few moments. I feel as though my body is as light as a cloud." Teela looked at the Sorceress again in wonder.

"I would say that is an accurate description," laughed the Sorceress, making a gesture for Teela to look around. Only then did Teela realize that she was hovering several feet off of the floor.

"How did I do that?" she cried.

"As I said before, the ability to control your magic comes from what is in your heart. What ever it is that you were thinking of affected your heart and your magic manifested this feeling of lightness by levitating your body." Teela stared in awe around her.

"This is really wonderful," she finally said, "but now how do I get back down?"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I want to apologize to anyone who has been trying to send me a private message over the last month or so. My e-mail account was hijacked (thanks for the protection Hotmail) and spammed so I had to get rid of it. It took me a while to set up a new e-mail account and fix all of my settings, but I think I have finally got things back on track. If you did try and send me a private message, please try again now that my new e-mail is working and I should be able to get it. With that - On with the show!_

_P.S. I checked again and these characters still aren't mine. :(_

* * *

A few days later, Teela stood in the kitchen of Castle Grayskull attempting to summon a spoon from the drawer. The Sorceress walked in to find her glaring in frustrated disappointment at the closed drawer.

"You must give yourself time, Teela." Teela glanced at the older woman in surprise. She'd been focussing so hard that she had never heard the heavy door open.

"What am I doing wrong?" Teela asked plaintively, finally relenting to retrieve the spoon manually.

"Nothing, child. There is no 'right' or 'wrong' way for you to access your magic. You must simply discover what triggers you have and learn to manipulate them to your desired ends."

Teela sat at the table with her snack as she mulled the Sorceress' words. "No right or wrong? But Skeletor and Evil-Lyn wield their magic for evil. How can that not be wrong?"

The Sorceress joined her and explained, "When first learning magic, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn had to discover their triggers, the same as you are doing now. However, the desire for power and dominion warped their use of the magic until it became what we see today. Magic itself is neither evil nor good; it simply is. It is the heart of the user that determines how the magic is manifested, for good or ill."

"Okay. I can understand that. Magic is simply another tool. A hammer can be used to build something or break it down, but it is not good or evil by itself."

The Sorceress beamed at her. "Precisely. And it is because of that reason that the study of magic is unending. Your experiences with both using and being affected by magic will change the person you are, thus forcing you to examine your heart and motives continually."

Teela stared intently at the Sorceress before finally asking, "Did it take you a long time to learn magic?" It was the first truly personally question she'd asked the older woman - she still couldn't think of her as her mother - and she was both exhilarated and terrified by her boldness.

The Sorceress was silent for so long that Teela began to feel that she'd pushed too far in her desire to more know about her. Just when she'd given up hope of learning more, the Sorceress responded, "No. Unlike you, I was not born with an affinity to learn and wield magic." The Sorceress paused, lost in her memories of another life. Teela scarcely breathed, hoping the Sorceress would go on. At length, she began again, her voice soft and distant.

"I was a simple farm girl from a small village once. We were nothing of importance to anyone, but somehow an ancient wizard named Morgoth targeted our small village, summoning what I later learned to be members of a Horde scouting party. My village was captured and there was no way to send for help. An old man mentioned the rumor of the Castle and with his help, I managed to escape from our captors. I don't know how long I wandered in the Waste Lands, but I was very nearly ready to collapse when the Castle just...appeared before me. I was bid enter and there I met the woman who became my predecessor. She was very old and said that she had been watching me for a long time. She offered me the power necessary to free my poor village, but on the condition that I take her place. As you can see, I accepted her offer and was able to save my village and banish Morgoth once more. My magic was bestowed upon me when I accepted the mantel of Grayskull's Guardian. With this magic came the knowledge of how to wield it. I was clumsy and awkward at first, but over time my techniques were refined and I became stronger."

Teela sat back in stunned silence as the Sorceress finished her tale. In her mind's eye she tried to see her as the scared young woman that had just been described. Knowing another side to the Sorceress made her seem more real some how, more approachable. However, it also left Teela feeling at something of a loss, so she asked, "What am I to call you now?"

The Sorceress was amused by this question, if the bemused smile on her face was anything to go by. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well," Teela said slowly, trying to put her feelings into words, "I don't feel comfortable yet to call you m..Mother, but somehow Sorceress isn't right either. That is a title, not a name."

"No, I suppose not," the Sorceress replied. "Well, my name before was Teelana, but I think this would be too awkward for us." Teela nodded rather emphatically at that. Definitely weird to call her by a name that was too close to her own! "As a young girl my family called my by a shortened version of my name. They called my T-na. You may call me that if you like."

"T-na." Teela said slowly, testing it out. "I like it. Thank you, T-na."

Suddenly, Teela felt enveloped in the oppresively light feeling again. When if finally abated she gasped, "What _is_ that?"

T-na stood and looked with concern towards the open door of the kitchen. "He-man has been summoned. Come, we will go and see what is going on," and she held out her hand toward Teela. Teela stood quickly and grasped it...and suddenly found herself on the floor of the Throne Room with a spinning head and nausea that would make a pregnant woman proud.

"A little warning next time?" she asked, weakly. She held her head in her hands and tried to take deep breaths hoping to make everything just _stop_.

"Forgive me," T-na said. "I have forgotten how disorienting teleportation can be. Here." And she cast a spell on Teela, removing the discomforting feeling of displacement and ending the terrible side effects. Teela stood once more, though still feeling slightly weakened by her ordeal. Once she was able to get her bearings, she found that T-na had moved to the large mirror - the Eye, she'd called it- and was waving her hand in front of it. Presently, a picture formed.

Teela instantly recognized the topography surrounding Andreenos. The smoke rising from the colonies did not bode well. In the bottom right corner of the mirror, she could see He-man atop Battle Cat racing for the Bee-People's home. Seeing her at work, Teela could not help but revert back to thinking of her by her title. The Sorceress explained, "When He-Man is summoned, this mirror keys into his position allowing me to see what is going on. With my telepathic link, I am able to determine much of the situation that I am witnessing. Currently, He-Man feels worry for Buzz-Off and his people."

"Did he tell you that?" Teela asked softly, not wanting to disturb her concentration.

"No. In situations such as these I do not speak directly to He-Man for I do not wish to distract him from his mission. Only if he is in grave danger will I intervene. For much of the time, I am merely an observer. This is how I learned of your injury at Drisdon and was prepared to help you when the decision was made to bring you here."

Teela flushed slightly at the reminder. She hated thinking about that brief period. Because of one misstep, she'd spent an agonizing time feeling completely helpless and useless. _Although_, she admitted thoughtfully, _without that time I might never have learned so many of the truths I'd been agonizing over for so long_. Her musings were interrupted by the view on the screen as He-Man arrived (along with some of the other Masters, she was relieved to see) and the battle was engaged. Despite the ominous start, the battle was over very quickly and with little injury. As far as she could tell, only Trap-Jaw, Spikor and Webstor were involved and they were soundly thrashed by He-Man, Stratos and Ram Man.

The Sorceress turned to Teela with a smile, releasing the spell on the mirror. "He-Man informs me that he and the Masters will stay to investigate the cause of the attack and help clear the damage."

"I'm glad." Teela replied, her eyes on He-man as he laughed with Stratos and clapped Ram Man on the back, off balancing the smaller man slightly, until the screen finally went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Geez, I can't believe how time has gotten away from me. I never meant to neglect this for so long. Hopefully, I have found a way around my clock and can get back to a more suitable publishing time frame. You guys have been really sweet to bear with me for so long. I hope you enjoy this latest installment._

* * *

It took another three weeks before Teela could see definite improvements in her ability to control magic. She could levitate and manipulate various objects, even going so far as to summon them to her when they were across the room. She had spent a lot of time in the Meditation Room examining her feelings and discovering which emotions triggered the responses in her magic. Not surprisingly, her thoughts of Adam had the strongest reaction. If she desired to protect him, a table or other similar object would present itself as a shield. If she wished to offer comfort, the Sorceress had informed her that various dishes in the kitchen would shake and respond. Teela had laughed at that; any time Adam wanted to relax and feel better, he would go to the kitchens to bake. She now associated anything in the kitchen with helping Adam feel better. However, if she concentrated on being angry at Adam she learned that her magic would not respond at all.

The study of her magic had finally forced Teela to analyze her feelings concerning her prince and friend. She could no longer deny the nature or depth of her feelings. If she ever questioned it, all she had to do was concentrate on those feelings and see how high she could levitate herself. In one experiment, she'd wound up on the vaulted ceiling of the Meditation Room and had the hardest time getting back down! Mercifully, the Sorceress had not questioned her about what triggers worked for her and if she was aware of Teela's thoughts, then she wasn't saying anything. Teela had looked for any signs that the Sorceress knew her secrets, but the woman could be maddeningly impassive when she wanted to be.

One evening while Teela was once more working in the Meditation Room, the Sorceress came to watch. For several minutes she watched as Teela adjusted the levels of her levitation. Teela could sense the Sorceress' presence when she'd entered the room, but the signature of her presence kept winking in and out of her consciousness. Finally, Teela lowered herself to the ground and opened her eyes to focus on the Sorceress.

"Why do I keep sensing you and then not?"

"I am masking my magic. You have enough control over your own magic now that I feel it is time for you to learn what is necessary to protect yourself from Evil-Lyn and those of her ilk. The mask is not a perfect cover; a truly focused mage could detect your use of magic to hide your magic, thus rendering the practice useless. However, as Evil-Lyn and Skeletor are not aware of your magical ability, they will not look for it. This is how Adam has managed to keep his true identity a secret for so long. Anyone who has seen the Prince knows that he does not use magic and thus he keeps his secret safe."

Teela stood and stretched her stiff muscles. "Is it difficult to learn?"

T-na shook her head. "No more than it has been for you to learn to control your magic thus far. It is simply a matter of using your triggers to protect yourself rather than to protect someone else," she replied.

Teela glanced at her quickly. This was the closest she'd come to alluding that she knew what her triggers were and it still made her uncomfortable. Teela could acknowledge and accept her feelings for Adam within the safe confines of Castle Grayskull, but the reality was that they were impractical and unacceptable. And, if she were entirely honest with herself, probably unrequited as well. Adam had only ever treated her as a sister and friend. He had probably picked up her crush on He-Man and indulged her. She'd certainly made a big enough fool of herself over the hero, just like any other female over the age of 12 on the planet. For the Ancients' sake, even Evil-Lyn practically drooled over herself at He-Man's entrance! The resulting image caused Teela to shudder and she once more focused her attention on the other woman in the room. T-na had a knowing smile on her face and Teela scowled.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that," she sighed heavily.

"My apologies. Are you ready to begin?" Teela nodded. "Very well. In order to mask your magical signature you must concentrate the power of your triggers on cloaking and concealing. Close your eyes." Teela immediately complied. "Think about your triggers, focus on protecting and shielding them from magical harm." Teela frowned as she thought about protecting Adam. The scraping of the large table broke her concentration and both woman turned towards the noise. The Sorceress stared at the table in deep concentration. The table vanished a moment later and she turned to address Teela once more.

"Your desire to protect manifests itself in physical form. This will be useful in battle against weapons and magical attacks that create a blast of energy, however there are other forms of magical attack that are more subtle. Rather than wanting to use an object as a shield try creating a barrier instead. Invisible, like the domes of protection your father creates for the larger ceremonial events."

Teela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she imagined the shimmering barrier she'd seen erected a thousand times. She pictured in her mind's eye the vast web of connectors Man-at-Arms would place, ensuring an even spread of energy for the site of whatever function would be occurring later in the day. Knowing the shield was in place always set her mind at ease for she could then focus on the individuals in the crowd and the surrounding scenery for signs of danger rather than keeping her eyes on the sky. She pictured this shield now as a means for protecting Adam. Then the Sorceress' voice broke through her thoughts, softly.

"Good, Teela. Now use that shield to hide your magical signature. Think of how the knowledge of your magic could hurt your trigger. Think of how protecting yourself from discovery protects them as well." Teela did as she was instructed. As she thought of moving the shield from him to herself, she felt it flicker and then fade. She tried again, constructing the shield, protecting him and moving it to herself and failing again to transfer it successfully. Her frustration and anger grew with each attempt and subsequent failure, always at the same point.

Finally, the Sorceress touched Teela's arm, breaking through her cycle when her words wouldn't. Teela started at the contact.

"Teela, I have another suggestion. Your desire to protect him is strong and admirable. Rather than have you remove that protection I would suggest that you expand it. Bring yourself into the shield. Can you do this?"

Teela was skeptical, but nodded anyway. Once more she closed her eyes and built the shield in her mind. She brought him into the shield once more. Then she focused on growing the shield out, making it large enough for the both of them. As she moved herself into the sphere she heard the Sorceress' soft exhale. "Very good, Teela. How does it feel?"

Teela concentrated on the image in her mind. She could see them standing side by side in her shimmering bubble. But the bubble was weak. She could see thin patches in it, like holes were forming. She said as much to the Sorceress as she opened her eyes once more.

"Yes. I thought that might be the case. What are you trying to protect as you construct your shield."

Teela frowned at the quesiton. "I thought you knew my trigger," she said.

"Not who, but what are you protecting him from?"

"Well, I am trying to protect him from magical detection, the same as me."

"Exactly. But what you are not taking into consideration is that he already has a shield to protect him. By trying to shield you both, you make it more noticeable that there is something to hide. In this case, the objective is nullified by the efforts."

Teela turned the Sorceress' words over in her mind. It was logical and she could understand the reasoning, but she didn't see how she could divorce herself from that trigger and still access the magic necessary to protect her secret.

"It is okay, Teela," the Sorceress said. "You have done very well and progressed rapidly in a very short space of time. Continue to practice your shielding. Remember that the strength of your will and your emotions are what allow you to utilize your magic. Now then, it is time for a break and I would like you to come with me. There is someone here who wishes to see you."


End file.
